Las aventuras de dos saiyajins muy especiales
by SuperBrave
Summary: UA. Chibi Goten y Chibi Bra deciden convocar las Dragon Balls para restaurar Vegetasei. Realizarán un interesante viaje y conocerán a sus abuelos paternos.
1. Un regalo, dos colas y la gran idea

Como ya sabeis, me gusta mantener siempre algún fic cómico o ligero de sangre. Así mantengo un poco el equilibrio entre el dramatismo de otros de mis fics. Ya que terminé el de ¿Qué le pasó a mi Bulma, mi espíritu me pide empezar con otro, y no se me ocurrió ninguno mejor que este.

Para quien no haya leido Las garras del destino, pueden considerar que este fic está escrito en Universo Alterno. Para los demás, podeis considerarlo como una secuela de ese fic. ¿Qué paso con Chibi Bra?.

En este Universo alterno. Bra y Goten tienen 6 y 7 años respectivamente. Trunks y Gohan son adolescentes que tienen más o menos la misma edad. Bra no sabe pelear, tan sólo sabe volar y reconocer ki, pero tiene bastante fuerza, rapidez, genio y picardía. Goten en cambio si sabe pelear aunque aún no ha aprendido a transformarse en super Saiyajin. Goku vive con su familia.

Para comprender este primer capítulo, os contaré que la pequeña chibi Bra había salvado a su padre en el fic 'Las garras del destino', llevándole a una cámara de regeneración y casi muriendo al hacerlo. Había pasado un més desde entonces.

Por cierto, debo informaros, que me inspiré para hacer este fic en el de mi buena amiga francesa Thriller Girl. Su Fic está en Fanfiction, y se llama 'La Saga de Bra'. El ritual al que hago referencia en este capítulo está recogido en su propio fic, aunque yo he añadido un toque extra. Si quereis leer algo genial, por favor, no dejeis de leer ese fic. Si no sabeis frances, siempre podeis ayudaros con el traductor google.

-------------------

**LAS AVENTURAS DE DOS SAIYAJINS MUY ESPECIALES.**

**Capítulo 1: Un regalo, dos colas y la gran idea.**

Era una hermosa mañana de Domingo. Vegeta había ordenado a la familia que se arreglasen con sus mejores trajes y los había citado en el jardín a las 12:00 horas. Bulma, Trunks y Bra se miraban un tanto extrañados esperando la llegada del padre de familia.

Vegeta apareció vestido con su traje de combate de gala. Con una lujosa capa y un medallón colgando en en su pecho, tal y como su padre, el Rey Vegeta vistió en vida. Una sonrisa en el rostro del Príncipe se dibujó al observar el desconcierto en las miradas de su familia.

- Os he citado aquí para conmemorar un gran día. - Bulma le miró como si hubiera perdido la razón pero se contuvo en decir nada, total, él parecía tan feliz. - Era costumbre en Vegetasei, que cuando un Saiyajin de alta alcurnia demostrase su valía, fuera reconocido socialmente como guerrero de primera clase. En la ceremonia pública se le hacía entrega de un medallón con el escudo de la familia y se realizaba un ritual de reconocimiento. - Trunks abrió los ojos emocionado.

Vegeta afirmó el paso hasta ellos situandose frente a su hijo, el cual sonrió. Su sonrisa sin embargo, se descoloró observando como su padre se arrodillaba un tanto para colocar el medallón a su hija Bra.

La boca de Trunks se abrió hasta abajo. - No puedo creer que... -

- CALLA. Tu hermana demostró su valentía sobradamente durante la batalla contra Freezer. Cuando tú demuestres la tuya tendrás tu reconocimiento. - Afirmó solemnemente del Príncipe.

- WoW, papá, es... WoW. - La niña estaba completamente alucinada observando el medallón.

- Lo mandé hacer expresamente. - Sonrió Vegeta.

- Ahora, guerrera Bra, hija de la estirpe Real de Vegetasei, responde esta pregunta. -

- ¿Qué es para tí ser saiyajin?. -

Bra pensó unos instantes. - Ser saiyajin... es... es... luchar siempre para ganar. - Contestó la niña obteniendo una sonrisa de su padre y una mirada celosa de su hermano.

- Ahora extiende tu mano. - Bra hizo caso a su padre.

Vegeta sacó un anillo grande con base redondeada, tipo sello, y calentando con su ki la base, imprimió una quemadura en la muñeca derecha de la niña. - Ayyyyyy. - Dos lagrimones se escaparon de sus ojitos azules y Bulma comenzó a decirle de todo.

- SERAS DESGRACIADO... MONO ESTÚPIDO, BRUTO, SAIYAJIN INSESIBLE, EXTRETERRESTRE INMUNDO. ¿CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A HACERLE DAÑO A TU PROPIA HIJA? DEBERÍA DARTE VERGUENZA. - Trunks se alegró por unos instantes de no estar en el pellejo de su hermana, eso de ser quemado en la muñeca con el sello real no debía ser demasiado agradable.

- BAAAAASSTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. - Gritó la niña frenando la discusión. - Mamá, es un ritual saiyajin y estoy muy contenta. Es un gran honor papá. Gracias. - Sonrió feliz.

Bulma y Trunks la miraron extrañados, Vegeta sonrió maliciosamente alejándose con su hija. - Papiii, ¿puedo enseñarle a Goten el medallón?. - Cantó la pequeña.

- Asshhh. No se por qué andas a todas horas con el estúpido hijo de ese idiota tercera clase... -

- Por favooooooooooorrrr. - Insistió con los ojitos grandes.

Vegeta la miró algo contrariado y luego accedió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Realmente se merecía un poco de condescendencia después de la respuesta que había dado antes.

- Biiieeeeennnnnnnnnn. - La chibi voló hacia la montaña Paoz.

----------------

- GOTEN, GOTEN. - El pequeño estaba en ese momento luchando contra su padre, se distrajo y Goku le dió un golpe que lo envió a volar hasta el suelo.

- Ausshh, hijo, disculpa... - Se lamentó haciendo muecas mientras Bra le miraba con una gota de sudor.

Goten aún tenía un arquito de estrellitas y pajaritos alrededor de su cabeza.

- GOTEN. - Gritó la niña sacándolo de su pequeño mareo.

- Jo, papáaaaa, que daño... -

Goku sonrió un poco con una mueca y su mano detrás. - Si no te hubieras distraido con tu novia no hubiera... -

Bra se sonrojó por completo y enmudeció. Goten también estaba rojo como un tomate. Goku abrió la boca como para decir algo más.

- PAPAAA. - Lloró el niño casi suplicando clemencia para no ser avergonzado más aún.

- Bueno. bueno... - Rió su padre dejando de molestarles y decidiendo que mejor se marchaba. - No os alejeis demasiado. - Bra le siguió con la mirada algo enfurruñada observando su partida.

- No me extraña que mi papá le denomine 'el idiota'. -

- OYEEEEE. - Se quejó Goten.

- Mira lo que tennngoooooo... - Cantó ilusionada la niña mostrando el medallón dorado e ignorando el enojo de su mejor amigo por el comentario hacia su papá.

- ¿Qué es eso?. - Goten siguió el trayecto del medallón de un lado a otro, y antes de terminar hipnotizado sacudió su cabeza.

- Es el medallón de la familia real de Vegetasei. Ahora que ha sido reconocida mi valentía y dado que soy la princesa de todos los saiyajins tendrás que arrodillarte ante mi y prometerme solemnemente lealtad. -

Goten arqueó una ceja. - Si... claro... -

Bra frunció el ceño. - He sido reconocida como una guerrera de primera clase. Tu ni siquiera has tenido reconocimiento alguno, eres sólo el hijo de un 'tercera clase'. - Dijo algo engreida.

- Jajajajajjajaja. - Goten rió por el suelo sujetando su barriga.

Bra abrió la boca hasta el suelo. - ¿Cómo te atreves a reirte?. -

- Tú... ¿una guerrera de primera clase?. Jajajajajajajaa. -

- Goten... - Sus ojos comenzaron a chispear rabiosos.

- Tu no sabes pelear, eres una niñaaa. - Aclaró él sin dejar de reir.

- Ah ¿si?. Y tú, tú... TU ERES UN INSECTO. Yo luché contra Freezer... andá, supera eso. -

- ¿Quien es Freezer?. -

Bra puso sus manos en la cara dándose una palmada. - Es un lagarto malo muy poderoso y yo le dí un puñetazo y lo lancé lejos. - Realmente su mérito como combatiente fue sólo eso, darle un puñetazo, que le pilló de improviso, pero teniendo en cuenta lo terrible que era el lagarto, aquel era un mérito digno de presumir.

- Lo dudo... tú no sabes pelear. -

- Porque mi madre no quiere que pelee, pero si quisiera podría superarte perfectamente. -

- Mentira. -

- Verdad. -

- Mentira. -

- Verdad. -

- MENTIRA. -

- BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. - Gritó ella exasperada.

- Además, dudo mucho que seas ninguna princesa, seguro que tu padre se inventó todo eso... No creo ni una sola palabra de lo que... -

POOOOMMMMM

Bra lo golpeó lanzándolo contra un árbol. - 'Auusshh, mi mano'. - Se quejó ella mentalmente acercándose a Goten. - ¿Lo ves?. -

- Ehhhhh. - Se quejó rozando su cara.

- ¿Me crees ahora?. -

Goten sonrió. - Oye, podríamos jugar a la peleas... - Dijo emocionado.

Bra pensó un instante. - Mmmmm. Bueno... podríamos intentar... - Goten sin más espera le estampó el puño en la cara lanzándola contra otro árbol.

- GOTEEEEEEEN. - Gritó ella muy enojada. - ¿Cómo te has atrevido a golpearme IDIOTAAAA?. - Dijo con dos lagrimones en sus ojos. - Buaaaaaa. -

- Dijiste que querías que jugasemos a las peleas. -

- Pues ya no quiero. - Dijo ella secándose las lágrimas. Prefiero que juguemos en casa con el juego de hacer pastelitos.

- Ayyyy, SIIIIII. - Contestó emocionado el niño. - Tu los haces y yo me los como. -

Bra frunció el ceño. - Los haremos ambos. Mamá dice que los niños también tienen que saber cocinar. -

- Pues mi mamá dice que las niñas son las que cocinan y cuidan de su esposo y de sus hijos. -

- Eso es porque tu mamá es machista. -

- Mi mamá no es 'chapista'... - Protestó Goten.

Bra le miró como si fuera extraterrestre. - Chapista no... MACHISTA. -

- MAChi... Bra, mi madre se llama Chi-Chi, pensé que ya deberías saberlo. -

- Arrrgggg, GOTEN. - Luego suspiró, no había manera de explicarle cuando se ponía así. - ¿Jugamos al escondite?. -

- Sisiisisiii. - Contestó alegre el niño.

- Vale, cierra los ojos a ver si me encuentras. - Goten comenzó a contar hasta 100 con los ojos cerrados mientras que Bra sigilosamente se escondió en el bosque ocultando su ki por completo.

- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10... 10... mmm, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15... 16, 17, 18, 19, mmm, veinte... mmmm... 29... veinti... tre... ah si, 30, 31, 32,... -

Bra suspiró y tomó la siguiente nota mental: 'La próxima vez sólo contarían hasta 20'. La niña se quedó dormida esperando a que Goten terminase de contar a 100, hasta que de pronto. - AHHHH TE PILLEEEE. - Gritó Goten haciendo saltar del susto a la Chibi.

- GOTEEEEEENNNN. - Gritó aún encaramada a la rama del árbol al que había saltado por instinto.

- Jajajajaja. Ahora te tocará buscarme a tí. -

- No, ya no quiero jugar más, además... tengo que volver a casa. - Se quejó Bra.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato más?. - Declaró él bajando un poco los ojitos al suelo mientras daba con el pie en el suelo.

Bra se sonrojó un segundo. - Este... no se... -

- Eh, mira eso. - Gritó emocionado él.

- ¿Qué?. -

- Son fresas silvestres. ALLI. -

Bra y Goten corrieron hasta un matorral que tenía frutillas. - An, es verdad. - Susurró Bra emocionada del descubrimiento.

- Vamos a comer algunas. -

- SIIIIII. - Gritó emocionada recogiendo un buen puñado.

- Goku, ¿por qué no vas a ver donde está los niños?. Es casi la hora de almorzar y no vienen aún. -

- Oh, pero Chi-Chiiiii. -

- AQUI NO HAY PEROS QUE VALGAN. VAMOS. - Gritó la mujer exaltadamente.

- Vale, bueno... no te pongas así... - Goku hizo muecas para que se tranquilizase su temperal esposa. - Ya voy a por los niños.

Pero cuando logró localizar su ki, se los encontró tendidos en el suelo. Las supuestas fresas eran unas frutas venenosas y los chiquillos llacían inconscientes. Goku, acostumbrado a sobrevivir desde niño en el bosque, reconoció enseguida lo que habían comido y voló rápidamente con los pequeños hasta el hospital más cercano.

El médico salió a informar a las preocupadas familias. - No se preocupen, los niños han salido de peligro. Le hemos limpiado el estómago y ahora están descansando. Aún no entendemos como pudieron sobrevivir ya que ingirieron una cantidad de frutas suficiente como para matar un elefante... pero hemos repetido los análisis y parece ser que no hay rastro de veneno en sus cuerpos. Su sistema inmunológico lo eliminó por completo. - Vegeta sonrió levemente. - Sólo... - El rostro del doctor se puso algo avergonzado... - Es extrañisimo, jamás había visto una reacción alérgica tan... exótica... -

Las familias pasaron a comprobar ellos mismos lo que el médico definía como una 'reacción alérgica exótica', y luego rieron al percatarse de que se trataba de las colitas saiyajins. Por alguna razón las miradas se desviaron en Vegeta para encontrar la explicación.

- Hmp. - El aludido comprendió y se puso a explicar, realmente adoraba eso de alardear acerca de sus bastos conocimientos, obteniendo la admiración adecuada... - El sistema inmunológico saiyajin está íntimamente relacionado con nuestras colas. Es en ellas donde se almacenan y fabrican gran parte de anticuerpos y sustancias regeneradoras. Es por eso, que para eliminar el veneno de las frutas, su cuerpo se vió obligado a regenerar la cola previamente. - Todos dijeron un 'ahhh' asombrado y luego miraron a los niños dormidos. - Lo mejor es que no se les corten las colas al menos hasta dentro de una semana más. - Añadió obteniendo un asentimiento general.

Al día siguiente, ya en casa.

- ¿Y por qué tu cola es azul y la mía marrón?. - Preguntó Goten observando el accesorio peludo de su amiga.

- Papá dice que eso es porque yo soy híbrida de saiyajin y terrícola. Las colas saiyajins normales eran marrones. -

- ¿Ah si?. -

- Si. -

- Mmmm. Cuéntame más cosas sobre Vegetasei. -

- Si ya te he contado todo lo que me dijo mi papá. Lo último que me contó fue eso, que freezer había destruido el planeta y a todos los saiyajins. -

- Ohhh, que pena... Me hubiera encantado ver como era todo aquello. - Contestó apenado Goten.

- A mi también... - Susurró igualmente apenada Bra.

Los niños permanecieron unos instantes sentados en la barandilla de la habitación con sus manos en la barbilla, hasta que de pronto, los ojitos de la chibi brillaron. - ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?. - Gritó emocionada.

Goten al salir de su ensimismamiento perdió el equilibrio y se desplomó de cabeza contra el suelo. - Ayy. -

- Goten... - Bra le cogió del cuello con su rostro excitado. - Vamos a convocar al Dragón mágico y pediremos que restaure Vegetasei y a sus habitantes, que mató Freezer. Y luego le pediremos ir de visita al planeta durante un día. -

- Mooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. -

- Mi mamá cuando era joven, fue detrás de las bolas de Dragón utilizando un radar, hace tiempo lo vi en su laboratorio. -

- Si, mi papá me contó acerca de esas aventuras. -

Ambos chiquillos corrieron emocionados al laboratorio de Bulma para conseguir el radar de las Dragon Ball.

------------------------


	2. Los secretos motivos del Príncipe

**Capítulo 2: Los motivos secretos del príncipe.**

Ambos chiquillos corrieron emocionados al laboratorio de Bulma para conseguir el radar de las Dragon Ball, encontrándose con que Bulma estaba trabajando en alguno de sus proyectos.

- Hola niños. - Saludó la madre muy contenta de verles. - Si quereis comer decidle a Vegeta que os prepare algo, ya son muchos años como para que me ande enviando a los niños para esas cosas, es increible este hombre, no puedo creer que se pase la vida dando órdenes a todo el mundo como si fuera... a ver cuando va a aprender que... engreido... -

Goten y Bra miraron extrañados a Bulma mientras ella continuaba con sus divagaciones acerca del matrimonio, la responsabilidad que significa la crianza de los hijos, etc. - Mama... - Interrumpió la pequeña con una gota de sudor.

- Eh, ¿si, cariño?. - Sonrió dulcemente en contraste con su anterior cara cabreada.

- Oye Bra, ¿tu madre es siempre así de ... - Mirada de reojo que congela de la niña a su amigo y codazo disimulado que hace que Goten quede mudo extrañamente.

- Mamá. - Sonrisa angelical de la anterior 'terrorista'. - Hemos venido a verte porque Goten tenía muchas ganas de saber acerca de tu trabajo, quería ver el laboratorio, las instalaciones... -

- Pero Bra, yo no... - Nuevo codazo disimulado con cara de maniaca hacia Goten, y vuelta al rostro angelical.

Bulma mira la escena algo turbada, luego sonríe. - ¿De verdad?. Ohh Goteeeen, es algo tan tierno... Ohhh. Además que no está mal que nos conozcamos tú y yo porque... - Guiña un ojo. - entre nosotros, jijiji, mi niña es muy bonita, ¿eh?. Seguro que ya le echaste el ojito, ¿verdad?. - Le señala con el dedo en la nariz. - Y... -

- MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. - Gritó Bra todo roja, mientras que Goten, ya recuperado de los dos codazos anteriores tragó saliba.

- Oh, jajaja, vamos Bra... Además, él también es... -

- Mami, ¿no ibas a explicarle a Goten en lo que estabas trabajando?. - Cambió el tema rápidamente.

- Oh. Claro, mira, esto es un transmisor especial con aleación de un metal especialmente resistente a la corrosión. Su composición química es muy interesante porque tiene unas capacidades de transmisión eléctrica de... - Goten odió a su amiga por hacerle asistir a aquella conferencia más propia de Universitarios que de niños de 7 años.

Bra por su parte, y con una sonrisita heredada de Vegeta, buscaba con la mirada el famoso radar. Por fin lo encontró. Pero estaba bastante alto, en una de las estanterías. ¿Cómo podría cogerlo disimuladamente?. Tendría que idear algo realmente efectivo, un plan magistral... que quizás tendría que ver con... Sus ojitos divisaron la imagen de su hermano pasando por el pasillo. Bra corrió fuera del laboratorio.

- TRUNKS. -

El adolescente se volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa tranquila. - ¿Como va eso hermanita?. -

- Eres un cara de culo con ojos de pedos. -

- ¿Cómo...? - O.O El pobre no entendía a qué venía todo aquella retahila de insultos.

- A ver si te compras otra fregona, porque la que tienes sobre la cabeza la tienes ya muy gastada (refiriendose al pelo). -

Trunks comenzó a fruncir el ceño. - Oye, enana... -

- Oh, ¿el tontito se va a enfadar conmigo?. Seguro que está celoso porque yo tengo el medallón de la Casa Real de Vegetasei y él noooo. -

- Bra... - Su ki se comenzó a elevar peligrosamente.

- "Ya ha picado, jijiji" Ohh que miedo me das, yo soy una guerrera de primera clase y tu sólo eres un vulgar niñaaaatooo. (Le hace burla descaradamente sacándo la lengua). -

Trunks la coge y la levanta por los aires amenazadoramente. - ¿Y ahora qué?. -

- MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. - Las sirenas de las ambulancias son menos potentes.

Bulma salió corriendo a ver que pasaba. - TRUNKSSS, ¡Cómo es posible que trates así a tu hermana!. ¿Pobrecita, no ves que está llorando? -

- Buaaaaaaaa. Trunks es maaaloooooo. - Bra comenzó a lloriquear haciéndose la víctima y haciendo alarde de unos maravillosos dones interpretativos, evitando a toda costa reirse. Trunks la miró feo, definitivamente, esa niña era tremenda. Desde que aprendió a andar había aprendido todas las mañas de su padre y de su madre. ¿Pensaba convertir su existencia en un infierno?.

- Pero si ha empezado la enana estaaa. - Se defendió él. Error. Un hermano mayor adolescente nunca puede acusar a la pequeña de 6 años, insultarla en la misma frase, y esperar no 'cobrar'... así que Bulma siguió regañándole mientras que Bra se deslizó disimuladamente hacia el laboratorio y cogió el radar del dragón, rescatando a Goten de los 'brazos de Morfeo' (Dios del sueño).

Dos pares de piececitos se escurrieron de puntillas por el pasillo. - ¡Bien, ahoraaa, a buscar las Dragon Ballss! - Y salieron volando en dirección a la más cercana.

Después de un árduo día de búsqueda intensa y dando gracias a Dios por saber volar para encontrarlas, lograron reunirlas todas, a falta de la bola de Dragón que estaba en casa de Goten. Los dos niños estaban hablando frente a la casa de los Son.

- ¿Cómo haremos para conseguir esa?. Tu padre no creo que nos la de así como así. - Bra ya estaba maquinando. - Habrá que inventar algo especial. - Con expresión pensativa. - Quizás una maniobra distractoria... o incluso podrías intentar noquearle... - Sonrió un segundo imaginando la escena y a su padre aplaudiendo. - Nah,no podrías noquear a Goku... pero quizás podríamos hacer que tu madre le regañase... - Sonrió nuevamente imaginando a Chi-chi gritando y a Goku llorando. - Nah, me da pena tu papá... o quizás... - Bra paró un segundo su reflexión en voz alta. - ¿Goten?. - Sus cabeza giró en todas direcciones. - GOTEN. - El niño no estaba. Gota de sudor en la cara de Bra. - ¿Pero desde cuando estoy hablando sola?. -

Goten apareció de repente con la Dragon Ball que faltaba. - Mi padre me dejó jugar con ella un rato. - Bra cae de espaldas hacia atrás. - Si ya lo dice mi padre... -

- Oye Bra, y ¿por qué hacemos todo esto en secreto?. - O.o

- Mira, cuando terminó la batalla contra Freezer, habían una Bolas de Dragón a las que les pedimos un montón de deseos. Después de pedir que restaurasen el planeta de Zarbón y le llevasen allí, yo sugerí que restaurasen también Vegetasei, pero papá me dijo que no. Yo luego le pregunté el motivo, y me dijo que era mejor así y que no era de mi incumbencia, que era pequeña para comprender ciertas cosas... Argg. Típico... -

- Pero... entonces... ¡Tu padre se enfadará cuando se entere de que le has desobedecido! - Goten se puso azul.

- Ya lo había pensado... pero supongo que es un riesgo que tenemos que correr... Y creo que merece la pena. Tengo unas ganas de conocer a mi abuelito... -

- Ya tenemos las bolas de Dragón ¿y ahora qué?. -

- Tendremos que esperar hasta esta noche para invocar al Dragón Mágico. - U.U - Porque el cielo se pondrá oscuro y si lo invocamos de día se notará mucho y nos pillarán. -

- Nos pillarán igual cuando vean que no estamos en casa durante todo un día. - Informó goten frotando su nariz en pose de sabiondo.

- Es verdad... - La chibi abrió los ojos. - No había pensado en eso... Ya veo, Goten, que por una vez has utilizado las neuronas... - Alavó.

- ¿Qué son las neu... neur... 'litronas'? -

- Olvídalo... - Con cara azul y gota de sudor. O.o'

Goten arqueó una ceja.

- AHHHH. - Gritó Bra asustándo a su amigo.

- ¿QUEEE?. -

- QUE TONTA, no había pensado en otras cosas. Tendremos que ir vestidos a la usanza de Vegetasei si no queremos llamar la atención... Ah, ya se, conseguiré un par de trajes de combate de mi hermano Trunks de cuando era pequeño y... bueno, supongo que debemos dejar una nota explicando nuestras motivaciones... para que no se preocupen durante nuestra ausencia. -

- Además tendremos que llevar algo de comer. - Recordó Goten.

- Si... Ah y otra cosa, lo mejor es que pasemos desapercibidos. No quiero que mi abuelo se enfade conmigo y se lleve un disgusto nada más conocerme. Es mejor que no sepa que hemos hecho todo esto no sea que nos metamos en un lío gordo. El es el Rey y seguramente no estaría alegre si supiera que he desobedecido a mi papá, que es el príncipe. Debemos causar buena impresión, Goten, además quiero conocerle antes de contarle nada. Tengo que descubrir por qué mi padre no quería restaurar Vegetasei. -

- Ya... pero ¿cómo vamos a hacer para ocultar nuestra identidad?. -

- Bah, pasaremos por saiyajins, recuerda que ahora tenemos nuestras colitas. - U.U

- Si pero la tuya es azul... - O.O

- Ops. Es verdad... Bueno, la pintaré con témperas, eso es. - Alegó la niña contenta de sus grandes capacidades para resolver dilemas.

--------------

Esa tarde, Bra fue a recopilar algo de información útil a la fuente más fiable: su padre. Por otro lado, quizás si le tocaba la fibra sensible lograría poder hacer su plan sin tener que mentirle. Sería estupendo que su papá entrase en razón y viajasen juntos a Vegetasei en calidad de Príncipe y princesa...

- Hola papiiii. - Saludó cariñosa observando como él comía una pila de sandwiches.

- Hmp. - Saludó con la mirada sin parar de comer.

- Papi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?. -

Vegeta suspiró antes de soltar un sandwich. - Ahora no, Bra, ¿no ves que estoy comiendo?. -

- Por favooooooor. - Carita de cachorrito.

- Argg, ¿Que diablos quieres?. -

Bra sonrió angelicalmente. - ¿Cómo era mi abuelito, el Rey Vegeta?. -

Vegeta se atragantó con la comida. - Cof, cof, cof. ¿Y esa pregunta a qué viene?. -

Cara de pucherito de Bra. - Era el Rey... el mejor combatiente de Vegetasei. -

- Eso ya lo se, pero ¿cómo era en persona?. -

Vegeta pensó durante unos instantes. - Estricto, frío e implacable. -

Bra arqueó una ceja. Realmente no era un cuadro muy lindo de su abuelo. - ¿Tenía mal genio?. -

- Jajajaja. - Rió él entre dientes. - Todos le temían. - Recordando cómo eliminaba a los ineptos que se atrevían a desobedecerle.

- ¿Incluso tú?. - Preguntó la niña con interés.

Vegeta se paró un segundo. Realmente la respuesta era si, pero no podía decir eso a su hija, ¿qué iba a pensar de él?. - Le tenía respeto. Era el Rey. -

- ¿Y jugabais juntos?. -

Vegeta volvió a mirar a su hija algo entristecido. Los únicos juegos que compartían juntos eran duros entrenemientos en los cuales él siempre salía bastante malparado. Le llevaba al límite. En cierto modo odiaba el modo que tenía de enseñarle. No era necesario ser tan duro con alguien como él que siempre le ponía tan buena voluntad a los entrenamientos, aun cuando su objetivo fuese para fortalecerle el caracter, aquellas sesiones eran odiosas.

- ¿Papi?. -

El saiyajin salió de su ensimismamiento. - ¿Has terminado el interrogatorio?. -

- ¿Por qué no quisiste que Vegetasei fuese restaurado?. -

- Bra, estoy comiendo, deja de molestarme con preguntas. - Replicó irritadamente.

- Puedo esperar a que termines... - Sonrió apoyando su barbilla en sus manos y mirándole fijamente.

Vegeta la miró feo. ¿Por qué era tan tozuda?. ¿Eran sus genes o los de Bulma?. - Cuando seas mayor lo comprenderás, ahora déja de preguntar tonterías. - Bra le miró apenada y se fue de la cocina dejando a su padre bastante turbado.

- Hmp. - ¿Que por qué no había querido resucitar Vegetasei?. ¿Resucitar a un padre que le envió al ejército de Freezer sin darle ninguna explicación?. Resucitar a alguien que le entrenaba como si fuera un saco de patatas, que jamás le dijo que le quería... alguien al que sólo le preocupaban los asuntos de estado y que pasaba de los problemas de su hijo. Un padre que siempre que acudía a preguntarle algo le contestaba que 'en ese momento no podía responderle porque estaba ocupado'. Vegeta abrió los ojos. Justo como él había hecho con su hija. Nah, pero él no había dejado a su pequeña en manos de Freezer como le hizo a él su padre... Vegeta volvió a abrir los ojos en el choque. Si, el si la había dejado 'esa' vez... Incapaz de continuar comiendo fue a buscar a Bra y se la encontró en el jardín de casa mirando las primeras estrellas.

- Bra, ya es hora de acostarte. ¿Has cenado?. - Preguntó más suavemente.

- Si... - La tomó en sus brazos prometiéndose ser mejor padre de lo que fue el suyo y se la llevó para acostarla, ignorando por completo el plan que aquella pequeña tunante había ideado.

- No es justo... - Reclamó la niña apenada como recurso de última instancia, haciendo que él parase de andar. - No se por qué no quisiste restaurar Vegetasei, pero no es justo que decidas símplemente que no merecen volver a la vida. -

Tenía razón, su hija con 6 años tenía algo de razón en lo que estaba diciendo, realmente se había dejado llevar por el miedo. Eran muchas las razones y podría enumerarlas hasta la saciedad. El miedo a defraudar a su padre era quizás la más poderosa de todas.

¿Qué iba a decir su padre si supiera que había unido con una humana?. ¿Diría que había denigrado la pura sangre de la realeza convirtiendo a los descendientes en híbridos?.

Pero encima, si conociera a Bulma... moriría sólo al ver la desfachatez con que andaba vestida, y si viera el poco respeto que le tiene a él, el príncipe de los saiyajins, su propia esposa, se burlaría de su hombría hasta morir de risa.

Si viera que vivía ahora como un terrícola más, con una vida tranquila, lejos de batallas... Le darían repeluses varios, cuando no un infarto de miocardio.

Si supiera que ni siquiera había convertido el Planeta Tierra, siendo una raza inferior, en esclavos para rendirle pleitesía, y que no vivía en un palacio, y que tampoco era el monarca del planeta, acabaría renegando de hijo.

Si descubría que había amputado su cola, símbolo de su raza, se horrorizaría de tal manera que no quería ni pensarlo...

Pero lo principal de todo, es que si averiguase que otro saiyajin se había transformado en Super Saiyajin antes que él...

Vegeta frenó su interminable lista de razones por las cuales Vegetasei no debía ser restaurado. - Deja de pensar en esas cosas, pertenecen al pasado. - Lo dijo a su hija, y valió decírselo a sí mismo a la vez. Bra terminó de meterse en su pijama de conejito rosa y él la arropó antes de marcharse.

Pero apenas unos instantes después de que se hubiera marchado, ella salió de la cama y sacó de debajo un macuto. Se cambió de ropa, utilizando un traje de combate color negro y una armadura. Reservó el de color azul para Goten. Escondió su medallón bajo la armadura, sacó un bote de témpera marrón y tintó su cola. Miró su reloj, estaba perfectamente cronometrada.

En apenas unos minutos más se encontró con Goten en medio del bosque.

- ¿Has traido la comida?. - Preguntó impaciente el niño.

- ¿Es que siempre piensas en comer?. - El le miró algo apenado. - Si. - Sonrió la chibi mostrándole una cápsula de almacenamiento. Abrió la mochila y sacó las Bolas de Dragón. No les llevó ni un segundo invocarle, más cuando vieron la figura enorme que surgió y escucharon su terrible voz, casi temblaron.

- Holaaaaaa. - Saludaron ellos infantilmente, con una pose más propia de teletubbies.

Gota de sudor en el Dragón. - ¿Por qué me habeis molestado?. ¿Cuáles son vuestros deseos?. ¿Creeis que tengo todo el día?. -

- Bra, me pido el primer deseeeooo. -

- DRAGON MÁGICO, queremos restaurar Vegetasei. - Se apresuró a decir la niña ignorando el 'me lo pido' de Goten.

- Deseo concedido. -

- Oyeeeee, me lo había pedidooooooo. - Protestó él.

- QUEREMOS que sean resucitados todos los saiyajins que mató Freezer y devueltos al planeta, pero que no recuerden nada de su muerte para que no se traumaticen. "Eso es lo que pidió mi padre cuando restauraron la Tierra...". -

- Deseo concedido. -

- QUEREMOS. - Goten tapó la boca a Bra para pedir él el siguiente deseo. - Que nos lleves también a Vegetasei. -

- Deseo concedido. -

- IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, tenías que haber pedido que nos llevase sólo por un díiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. - La voz de la niña se perdió en el hiperespacio mientras viajaban al planeta de sus 'queridos' abuelitos paternos.

----------------------

**¿Os ha gustado?. Gracias por las Reviews, me animan a escribir más deprisa el recibirlas. De corazón, gracias por vuestras palabras de ánimo y de cariño hacia mis creaciones. Os quierooooooooooo. SuperBrave**


	3. Kamikaces resucitados

AVISO: A partir de ahora, los textos que están pronunciados en saiyajin los escribiré entre (( y )) .

AVISO 2: Los saiyajins tenían el pelo usualmente oscuro, pero si veis imágenes de la serie observareis que hay una en la que el Rey Vegeta está haciendo una demostración de poder. Su hijo le mira sentado en una piedra. Nappa tiene un mostacho de pelo negro en la coronilla y mira la escena junto con un saiyajin de pelo rojizo, otro de pelo blanco y otro de pelo azul oscuro. Por lo tanto lo del color de pelo de Bra no es tan difícil de asimilar, aunque ciertamente, esos colores no eran típicos, y por supuesto, todos tenían colas marrones independientemente de su color de pelo en la cabeza, y no azul, como la colita de la niña. Lo que si llamaría más la atención es que normalmente, los ojos de los saiyajins tienen color oscuro, de modo que los ojitos celestes de ella van a resultar bastante exóticos.

**Capítulo 3: Kamikaces resucitados.**

- IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, tenías que haber pedido que nos llevase sólo por un díiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. - La voz de la niña se perdió en el hiperespacio mientras viajaban al planeta de sus 'queridos' abuelitos paternos.

Un brillo rojizo parecía inundar todo aquel lugar. Los niños miraron alrededor, estaban situados en una zona pantanosa casi inhóspita. Los sonidos de la naturaleza en estado salvaje asolaban el lugar. El suelo era de arcilla rojiza, el pantano estaba poblado por plantas gigantescas con tonos rojizos. - Genial... sólo falta que salga Yoda... -

- ¿Quién es Yoda?. -

- Goten, ¿no me digas que nunca viste Star wars?. -

- No... -

- Ashhh. - Suspiró ella. - Por cierto, ahora que me acuerdo. ERES UN IDIOOOOTAAAAAA. -

- No hace falta que me grites, tonta. - Replicó enfurruñado.

- Aquí el único tonto que hay eres tú que no has sido capaz de pedirle al Dragón el deseo correcto. Ahora si que se van a enfadar con nosotros... - Su cara tornó triste. - Al menos les dejé una nota, y supongo que la leerán... - Una mueca se instaló en su ceja. - Por cierto, ¿tú no sientes como si el cuerpo te pesara 100 toneladas?. - Al tratar de levantar un pie para caminar, cayéndose de bruces.

- Si... ausshh. - Se quejó intentando volar en vano.

- Ah, ya recuerdo, es por la gravedad. En Vegetasei, la gravedad era mucho mayor de lo que es en nuestro planeta, lástima no haber prácticado un poco con la cámara de mi papá... - Carita de pena.

Los pequeñuelos caminaron por el pantano llenándose por completo de barro. - Que ascoooo. Goten, yo no quiero pasar por ahí. - Se quejó ella señalando el final del pequeño 'sendero' natural que seguían y señalando a una ciénaga de aspecto aún más tenebroso. -

- Pero los kis de los demás saiyajins están en esa dirección Bra... -

- Pues tendremos que volar. -

- ¿Tú sabes lo que cuesta volar aquí?. No creo que seas capaz de elevarte ni un sólo palmo. - Alardeó Goten.

- Yo no, pero será un gran entrenamiento para tí llevar a tu princesa en brazos. - Con sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Queeeeeee?. Ni lo sueñes. -

- Goten. - Dos lagrimones asomaron en sus ojitos azules. - No voy a pasar por ahí nadando... snif snif snif. Pueden haber monstruos... buaaa. Además, me hundiré si trato de nadar... buaaa -

- Assssshhhh. - Suspiró el niño.

--------------

Cinco minutos más tarde, Bra iba subida en las espaldas de Goten, el cual tenía su lengua fuera por el esfuerzo y hacía equilibrios para no caerse al pantano. Bajo el agua, unas burbujas sospechosas seguían el trayecto de los niños muy de cerca.

Bra miró hacia abajo extrañada por un sonido raro. - No puedo más... - Se quejó el chibi. - Voy a parar a descansar un poco. - la niña volvió a escuchar un sonido como si algo se moviera bajo el agua.

- ¿No podrías descansar cuando salgamos de este sitio?. Tengo un mal presentimiento... - Bra no hacía más que mirar en todas direcciones con sus ojos, asombrándose de la aparente tranquilidad de su amigo.

- Si, lo se, pero es que no puedo más. - El niño paró de volar y se sentó sobre una piedra grande a respirar.

- ¿No tienes miedo?. -

- Un poco... - Goten miró en todas direcciones. - ¿Tu crees que el monstruo del pantano viva aquí?. -

- No se... - Ambos niños miraban ahora para todas partes bastante nerviosos y con muecas de miedo.

- ¿Has escuchado eso?. - El sonido de las burbujitas se hizo más evidente.

- Si... - Goten tragó saliba. - Mejor nos vamos de aquí... - Bra le miró con carita de pena. No tenía entrenamiento suficiente como para volar en aquellas condiciones. Goten era un año mayor que ella, entrenaba con Goku diariamente y aún así le costaba volar. - Súbete anda... - Se apiadó de ella y le ofreció su espalda.

- Gracias. - Bra se sonrojó un poquito subiendose detrás.

El sonido de burbujas comenzó a resonar en el pantano fuertemente. - Cuidadooooo. - Gritó la niña aterrorizada tras presenciar como un gusano gigante había emergido del agua y pretendía comérselos.

Goten saltó con ella en la espalda a una piedra cercana y el gusano con excelente agilidad les fue siguiendo salto a salto, piedra a piedra. Como si fuera una ranita, el niño fue esquivando una a una las embestidas del monstruo, que destrozaba las piedras donde el iba parando. - AHHHHHHHHHH. - Gritaron ambos atravesando una enorme maleza.

El monstruo siguió detrás de ellos estampándose de bruces contra el suelo firme.

Goten y Bra se miraron un instante, luego miraron al gusano gigante que tenía sobre su cabeza estrellitas rodeándole y luego... - BRAVOOOOOO. - Chocaron sus manos. Estaban salvados y además habían salido del pantano.

- ((¿Quienes sois vosotros?")). - La voz recia de un saiyajin les congeló por un instante. Aquí había otro serio problema, ellos no entendían nada de lo que escuchaban. Era normal, les estaban hablando en saiyajin. Bra sabía algunas frases, algunas palabras que su padre le había enseñado, pero aún no dominaba el idioma por completo.

Lo más sabio sería no contestar nada. - Goten, no digas nada. - El niño asintió conviniendo que era más prudente hacer caso al susurro de su amiga. El guerrero delante de ellos era imponente, una mole tremenda. Medía como de 2 metros y medio de alto, era gordo y tenía una calvicie de la que asomaban unos pelos negros encrespados a los lados de la cabeza. Una triple marca, que era cicatriz de batalla seguramente adornaba la frente de ted oscura.

- ((EH, Toma, hemos encontrado a dos niños, pero parecen algo confusos)). - Llamó él a otro saiyajin alto, de 1.90 de estatura, pelo corto encrespado y aspecto más humano.

- ((Es normal, Totepo, yo mismo no se ni lo que ha pasado...)). - Respondió el otro saiyajin acercándose.

- ((¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?)). - Toma pareció sorprenderse mirando más de cerca al pequeño. - ((Oye, ¿eres familia de Bardock acaso?)). - Los niños seguían sin hablar, pero respiraron aliviados viendo que les hablaban con algo más de amabilidad. - ((Será mejor que volvamos a la ciudad, mi rastreador no indica la presencia de más saiyajins cerca. Vamos, mocosos)). - Esa palabra si la conocía bien Bra 'vamos mocosa' en saiyajin era algo que su padre le decía en más de una ocasión indicando que le siguiera.

Los niños caminaron algo más acostumbrados a la gravedad, pero cuando alzaron el vuelo, Bra no podía seguir el ritmo de ninguna manera, hasta a Goten le costaba seguirlo, de modo que se acercó a su amiga y la ayudó un poco mientras seguían a Totepo y Toma bastante de lejos.

El último de ellos se volvió a ver qué sucedía. - ((¿Por qué volais tan lentos?)). - Miró más de cerca a la niña que parecía agotada. - ((¿Estás enferma o algo?)). - De repente sus ojos se congelaron al ver los celestes de ella. Inmediatamente inpeccionó con la mirada. Si, tenía una colita saiyajin. Realmente jamás había visto a un saiyajin tan exótico en toda su vida. Seguramente cuando fuera mayor se la iban a rifar, si no fuera porque tenía pinta de debilucha.

Toma cogió a la niña y siguió volando a su velocidad habitual. Goten casi lloró al quedarse atrás nuevamente. Con un suspiro Toma volvió nuevamente atrás. - ((Bien mocoso, ¿tu también te sientes mal o algo?.)) - Goten siguió mudo y el saiyajin le miró más de cerca fijándose en el asombroso parecido que guardaba el niño con su jefe de escuadrón y mejor amigo. Sin perder más tiempo, lo tomó debajo del brazo y partió con ellos hasta la capital del reino de Vegetasei.

Después del despertar colectivo, todos habían congregado en las afueras del Palacio, aún aturdidos, en busca de una explicación. El Rey había decretado la orden de que se organizasen por escuadrones y buscasen cualquier rastro de enemigos, pero nadie había aparecido a escepción de los dos pequeños recien llegados. Era desconcertante. Los radares no indicaban presencia de naves de Freezer, no había comunicación ninguna.

El Rey estaba sentado en su trono tratando de llegar a alguna conclusión. - ((Es algo increible, debería estar muerto ahora mismo. No comprendo qué es lo que ha sucedido)). - Así es, el Rey Vegeta, pese a su endiablado caracter, a su estudiada frialdad, y a su despiadadas acciones, amaba a su hijo, tanto que pretendió dar su vida por él en última instancia antes que permitir que fuese criado por un ser perverso e insano como era el lagarto. Su plan era tan simple que asustaba, pretendía entretener al tirano el tiempo suficiente como para que un grupo de saiyajiins se infiltrase en la nave y la hiciera estallar por completo, sentenciando de este modo su propia vida y la de los que eligieron acompañarle. Fueron varios de los mejores guerreros quienes se ofrecieron voluntarios para compartir su último sino muriendo en una batalla que sería apoteósica, legendaria. Zorn y Sullión no le acompañaron muy a pesar suyo en la misión kamikace, el mismo Rey Vegeta les ordenó que permanecieran con vida para instruir a su hijo y convertirlo en un excelente soberano.

Zorn, consejero real, parecía estar reflexionando interiormente antes de hablar. Por fin el joven de ted morena y pelo revuelto, con un mechón hacia la cara, se decidió. - ((Alteza, no encuentro explicación alguna más que la derrota de nuestro enemigo. Quizás se transformó en Super Saiyajin y le derrotó.)). -

- ((Ojalá fuera como dices Zorn, pero si eso es así, ¿por qué no lo recuerdo?. Y además, ¿dónde está mi hijo?)). - Sullión, el otro consejero real habló en ese instante.

- ((Es posible que al transformarse alterase sus memorias haciendole perder el recuerdo de lo que hizo durante el estado de Super Saiyajin. Respecto al Príncipe, las últimas noticias que teníamos de él es que había sido enviado a una misión. Podemos enviar una expedición en su búsqueda)). - Aclaró Sullión.

- ((Si, es lo mejor)). - Susurró el Rey aún no demasiado convencido de la explicación a los extraños sucesos. - ((Tampoco explicaría la desorientación que parecen tener todos. El último recuerdo que poseen todos es que se agruparon para luchar contra el ataque de Freezer y acto seguido todos despertaron sin rastro de ese maldito)). -

- ((Quizás una explosión de ki arrasó el planeta y dejó a todos inconscientes. De momento es la explicación más plausible, Magestad)). -

- ((De momento no daremos una versión oficial de los hechos hasta que estemos completamente seguros de lo que ha sucedido)). - Respondió el Rey rudamente. - ((¿Se han encontrado enemigos?)). -

- ((Sólo dos niños algo aturdidos, fueron encontrados cerca del pantano por el escuadrón de Bardock. Según parece aún no se han identificado quienes son sus padres)). - Informó Zorn.

- ((Desplázate al lugar y comprueba tú mismo quienes son. Quiero un listado completo de las bajas que hemos sufrido, un informe detallado de las expediciones realizadas. Investigad cualquier cosa sospechosa, cualquier anomalía. Llama a los saiyajins que cumplen misiones en planetas alejados y ordenales su vuelta inmediata. Envía una expedición al espacio para averiguar cuál es el paradero del ejército de Freezer. Quiero interrogar a algún testigo presencial. Y asegurate de que dos de nuestros mejores hombres salen en busca del Príncipe)). -

- ((Así lo haré)). - Zorn hizo una reverencia alejándose a cumplir su misión mientras el Rey dictaba otra serie de órdenes a Sullión.

-------------------

Goten y Bra se impresionaron al ver a Bardock. Era idéntico al papá de Goten, ¡santo Dios!. Por desgracia él también hablaba en saiyajin. - ((¿Quienes son vuestros padres?)). - El guerrero lucía una cicatriz amplia en el ojo. Se agachó para observar más de cerca a los niños. Si que era extraño, el niño pasaría perfectamente por hijo suyo, y la niña era realmente... ¿extraña?. - ((¿Cómo os llamais?)). -

Bra se odió por no haber aprendido más palabras en saiyajin o al menos, tener un chip en la cabeza como tenía su padre, que le permitía entender perfectamente infinidad de idiomas. Los pequeños seguían sin hablar mirándole fijamente.

- ((¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?)). - Los niños miraban a Bardok con los ojitos sorprendidos. - ((¿Se puede saber que os pasa?)). - La situación era desesperante.

Zorn irrumpió de repente y el saiyain de tercera clase hizo una seña de respeto saludando a su superior. El también parecía bastante sorprendido de ver a aquellos dos chiquillos tan extraños. - ((¿Es tu hijo?)). - Se refería a Goten, evidentemente.

- ((No, señor)). -

- ((¿A qué clase perteneceis?)). - Ninguna respuesta vino de aquellas bocas que parecían cerradas con pegamento. - ((¿No sabeis que es obligatorio responderme, estais delante del consejero del Rey. ¿Dónde están vuestras maneras?)). - Zorn parecía enojado y lo peor era que ellos no tenían una sóla pista de por qué gritaba. Bardock les hizo una seña para que le imitasen y los niños pusieron una mano en su corazón cerrando el puño y reverenciando al superior delante de ellos. - ((Eso está mejor)). -

- ((Señor, parecen estar algo aturdidos, no responden a ninguna pregunta, casi pareciera que no nos entienden)). - Aclaró Bardock.

Zorn no perdió tiempo y examinó las muñecas del niño sin encontrar marca ninguna de reconocimiento en ellas. Luego revisó las muñecas de la niña y se sorprendió al encontrar el sello real gravado a fuego. Aquello demostraba que la niña pertenecía a la clase noble de Vegetasei, y que ya había sido reconocida como guerrera a pesar de su corta edad, sin embargo, por más que trataba de recordar de quién pudiera ser hija, no encontraba la clave.

- ((La niña es de clase alta, así que vendrá conmigo al palacio, en cuanto al niño...)) - Zorn examinó su ki mediante el scuter encontrándolo alto para su edad. Sin embargo, con ese ki, si no tenía sello en su muñeca, era señal inequívoca de que sólo podía ser hijo de un segunda clase seguramente. - ((Quedará bajo tu tutela hasta que sus padres sean localizados)). - Bardock abrió los ojos en la sorpresa y el desagrado, luego suspiró.

- ((Si... Señor...)). -

- ((Ven conmigo)). - Por fin, de nuevo alguien decía un verbo que ella conocía. Bra caminó detrás de Zorn y Goten le siguió, pero Bardock frenó el paso del niño.

- ((Tu permanecerás conmigo por ahora, mocoso)). - Aclaró a Goten. Bra miró hacia atrás y al ver que su amigo no iba con ella se frenó en seco.

Zorn la cogió del brazo. - ((Vamos, no tenemos todo el día)). -

- ((Señor, la niña parecía algo debilitada, según informó Toma, parecía no tener suficiente energía para volar)). -

Zorn no dijo nada, sino que cogió a Bra portándola dispuesto a llevarla a la enfermería. Bra se revolvió del agarre. - GOTEEEENNNN. - Gritó y el niño salió como una flecha hacia ella golpeando a Zorn en la cabeza con una patada certera y haciendo que la soltara, dejando a Bardock mudo de la impresión. OoO.

Ambos chiquillos corrieron lejos del campamento. - ((Les quiero de vuelta ahora mismo)) - Ordenó Zorn bastante ofendido por haberse dejado sorprender de aquel modo tan estúpido por dos mocosos.

- ((Si, Señor)). - Bardock voló rápidamente persiguiéndoles. Se habían metido en un buen lío, aturdidos o no, nadie les iba a librar de un castigo ejemplar por haberse atrevido a golpear a la mano derecha del Rey de Vegetasei.

-------------------------------


	4. ¿Dónde están los niños?

Saturno, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, aunque me turbaste un poco al decir que 'este Trunks' te gustaba más que el original. ¿Te refieres a que sea el mejor amigo de Gohan?. No comprendo. Tienes razón en que he mejorado mi forma de escribir, aunque podría hacerlo mejor si fuera más paciente, supongo que es algo que tendré que trabajar a nivel interior, haciendo meditación Zen o algo, pero por el momento, ya ves que sigo metiendo la pata con letras que se me escapan al escribir tan rápido. No se que pasa conmigo, soy como un torbellino las 24 horas del día. Nada, que yo voy practicando ya: OOMMMMMM. Oo

Vioinu, muchas gracias, aquí va esta actualización que espero que te agrade. Vamos a ver qué pasó con la nota de Chibi Bra.

Angela, cuanto tiempo, niña, me alegra saludarte, realmente son tan tiernos los niños, y ya os aviso que este Fic tendrá secuela pero cuando Goten y Bra son más mayores, jejeje, así que ir buscando unas gafas de cerca porque si seguis leyendo en el ordenador vais a acabar con 'vista cansada' jejeje. (Y lo dice la miope que no se quiere poner gafas).

Lily Evans1, me alegra conocerte, espero que los siguientes capítulos te sigan mereciendo tan lindo concepto de esta escritora. Gracias.

Shadir, respecto a eso de que el equipo de Bardock murió en otro planeta, ya lo se, pero mira, no importa porque el deseo fue resucitar a cuantos saiyajins murieron por causa de Freezer, y transladarlos a Vegetasei, de modo que aunque Dodoria fue el culpable de sus muertes, dado que el bicho rosa trabajaba por órdenes del lagarto, ellos murieron por causa de Freezer. Y ya que pidieron que ninguno recordase sus muertes, pues no saben qué pasó. Tienen a todo el planeta haciendo 'números arabes' a ver si averiguan algo.

--------------------------

**Capítulo 4: ¿Dónde están los niños?.**

Era una bonita mañana en Caps. Corp. , los Briefs dormían plácidamente aún ya que recién había amanecido. En la habitación de Trunks, un jovencito soñaba con que estaba venciendo en el último juego que se había comprado para la Playstation. Era cómico verle con sus manos sostenendo la almohada como si fuera el mando del juego.

En otra de las habitaciones, el gatito del Señor Briefs, que se encontraba de vacaciones por el caribe con su esposa (sus décimas vacaciones ese año), dormía en una cestita soñando con un gran platito de leche.

En la habitación patriarcal, Bulma ocupaba el 90 por ciento del espacio de la cama, con sus brazos y piernas de par en par, mientras que Vegeta permanecía en una posición más bien vampiresca, en la esquina de la cama, durmiento casi en una pose meditativa, eso si, con la pierna de Bulma encima, y una mano que inconscientemente la agarraba. Todo a su alrededor era un lío. La bolsa de patatas fritas que habían comido viendo una película, estaba tirada a un lateral. Las carcasas de varios Cds de música tiradas al otro lateral. La ropa desperdigada por todas partes.

- GOTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNN. - La voz chillona de Chi-Chi despertó a todos al unísono.

El gato maulló y dió un brinco colgándose del techo con los ojos desorbitados.

Trunks saltó de la cama como una expiración y medio dormido aún... - Mamá, ya la apago, sólo quería terminar la partida... -

Vegeta se desplomó en el suelo sobre los Cds de música que se le clavaron malvadamente en el costado. - AHHHH. - Y su grito despertó a Bulma por fin.

- VEGETA. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que andar quejándote de todo?. - Gritó ofuscada. - ME HAS DESPERTADO DE MALAS MANERAS Y... - Miró de reojo en todas direcciones. - ¿Vegeta?. - Por fín asomó su cabeza hacia el lateral donde había caido el todopoderoso Príncipe de los saiyajins y... - Jajajajajajja. -

Al aludido de las risas le dedicó una mirada mortal, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la voz de Chi-Chi se escuchó nuevamente. - MI NIÑOOOOOO GOOOTEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNN. -

- Chi-Chi, cálmate por favor, seguro que estará jugando con Bra... - La tranquilizó Goku. Las voces se escuchaban en la habitación de al lado.

Vegeta se levantó y se vistió con rapidez. ¿Cómo era posible que esos inútiles se atrevieran a asaltar su casa de aquella manera, sin llamar siquiera a la puerta, sin pedir permiso?.

- Seguro que todo es culpa de esa niña, tiene el mismo caracter diabólico que su padre. - Chi-Chi habló bajo, pero demasiado tarde como para no ser escuchado por Vegeta.

- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACEIS ENTRANDO EN MI CASA SIN PERMISOOOOO? - Ya era bastante que Goten hiciera siempre lo mismo, pero era sólo un niño. ¿Ahora tendría que soportar que sus padres tuvieran la misma falta de educación?.

- Vegeta, cálmate, es que Goten no estaba y Chi-Chi se ha asutado un poco, pero yo le he dicho que estaría con Bra, siempre andan juntos... Lo que pasa es que no les puedo detectar, ¿qué raro, no?. -

Vegeta se atiesó buscando mentalmente el ki de su hija, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al no percibirlo. - ¿Dónde está mi hija Kakarotto?. Te advierto que si tu mocoso le ha hecho algo malo lo pagará junto con todos vosotros... - Habló con un tono bajo que helaba la sangre, mientras sostenía del cuello a Goku.

- Mi niñooooo, buaaaaaaa, ¿Dónde está mi niñoooooooooooooooooooo?. - Lloró Chi-Chi mientras se dedicaba a pegarle golpes a Vegeta, el cual tenía ya una gran vena saltada y una gota de sudor en la frente. - Mi niño tan buenoooo, buaaaaaa. Quiero a mi niñooo, mi Goteeeeeeen.

- VEGETA. ¿Qué estás haciendo a nuestros invitados?. - Ahora si que era el colmo.

- MUJER. - Vegeta soltó a Goku e ignoró a Chi-Chi, cuando algo se le pasó por la cabeza. - ¿Tienes algún aparato que oculte el ki?. - Ahí estaba la clave, tenía que ser una travesura de los niños, sin duda habían cogido uno de los inventos de Bulma que suprimía el ki, y estaban jugando con él sin saber lo que habían organizado.

Bulma pensó unos instantes. - Mmmmm, no. - Vegeta abrió los ojos con una mezcla de pánico y de rabia.

- ¿ESTÁS SEGURA MUJER?. - Gritó muy alterado y Bulma comprendió por su mirada que la cosa era seria.

Goku se acercó siendo consciente ahora de la gravedad del asunto. - Estoy seguro de que están vivos, puedo sentir que es así, pero no se por qué no podemos percibir su ki. - Chi-Chi se había desmayado en este punto y llacía en el suelo.

Bulma sintió un sudor frío y corrió al hangar privado seguida de Vegeta, Goku, y Trunks que se sumó a la cuadrilla más intrigado que otra cosa.

Mientras tanto, un robot de limpieza, había entrado en el cuarto de la niña y cogió un papel que estaba colocado fuera de lugar, haciéndolo trizas mediante el triturador de basuras. Por desgracia, ese papel que estaba fuera de lugar, no era otro sino que la nota explicativa que Chibi Bra había dejado para informarles de su deseo a las Dragon Balls y su viaje por un día.

- No falta ninguna nave. 1, 2, 3... - Volvió a contar la cápsulas. - Están todas. Tienen que estar en el planeta. -

- Eso facilitará el trabajo, no pueden haber ido muy lejos, Kakarotto, Trunks, saldremos a buscarlos en direcciones opuestas. - Todos asintieron, aunque Trunks no sabía muy bien a qué se estaba refirieron su padre, pero sabiendo su 'geniecito', prefirió preguntarle a tío Goku, no sea que se llevase un 'sopapo' (golpe) por no haber atendido a algo. Gohan se sumó al grupo y todos partieron a buscar a los niños mientras que Bulma subió a atender a Chi-Chi.

-------------------------

Goten y Bra pararon de correr escondiéndose en un callejón mientras respiraban pesadamente.

- No puedo correr más, nos ha perseguido por toda la ciudad durante horas. ¿Es que no se cansa?. - Se quejó Bra.

- Es... es como mi padre, cuando jugamos al pilla pilla... -

Bra abrió los ojos de repente. - Es... como tu padre... - O.O

- Ay, menudo descubrimiento, eso lo he dicho yo antes... - L.L Goten la miró de reojo con los ojitos chicos.

- IDIOTA. - Bra puso sus manos en la cara. - No puede ser... -

- ¿Qué pasa?. - o.o El niño estaba intrigado.

- Gotennn, ese hombre es tu abuelo, ¿acaso no ves el parecido tan enorme que tiene con tu padre?. -

- ¿Mi abuelito Bardock?. - Oo

- SIIII. -

- Y entonces ¿por qué corremos?. Vamos a explicarle todo y... -

- ¿Qué le vas a explicar?. ¿Tu crees que nos van a creer así como así?. Sólo somos niños, mira Goten. - Se dispuso a explicárle su situación con una sencilla alegoría. - Si vemos un burro verde caminando por la calle y vamos a contárselo a nuestros padres, ellos jamás nos tomarían en serio hasta que viniera un adulto o alguien de al menos 12 años para confirmar nuestra historia. Nadie cree a los niños de 6 o 7 años, piensan que a nuestra edad se tiene demasiada imaginación, no se dan cuenta de que muchos niños a esa edad tenemos una cierta madurez debido a nuestra inteligencia y a una educación cuidada, y... - U.U Bra le explicaba a su amigo con una pose de 'sabelotodo'.

Goten se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado. - ¿Así que viste un burro verde y no me avisaste, eh?. - L.L Gota de sudor en la frente de Bra. O.o'

- ((Os pillé.)) - Bardock cogió a los niños de las colas para evitar su escapatoria y ellos perdieron la fuerza por completo. Así cogidos, se los puso a la espalda y los cargó hasta el campamento. Una vez dentro, los soltó sobre el sueño con poca delicadeza.

- ((Bueno, y ahora que hemos terminado con los jueguecitos, me vais a qué pasa con vosotros... ¿teneis espíritu suicida acaso?. ¿Sabes a quién has golpeado mocoso?.)). - Regañó a Goten severamente.

El niño susurró en el oido de su amiga disimuladamente. - Mi abuelo no parece muy cariñoso... creo que mejor no le decimos nada, si se enfada más es capaz de comernos para cenar. - Bra asintió tragando saliba.

- ((DEJAD DE CUCHICHEAR MIENTRAS OS HABLO, ¿Es que no teneis educación?.)). - Gritó furioso.

Los niños le miraron acongojados, pero qué iban a decirle si no entendían nada de lo que les estaba contando...

- ((Da la impresión de que no entendierais lo que digo, ¿sois estúpidos acaso?)). -

Los niños pestañearon. De pronto algo captó la atención de Bardock. Un brillo azulado en la cola de la niña. Luego miró su mano y se percató de que estaba manchada con un polvillo arcilloso de color marrón. Se acercó más de cerca a Bra, la cual se abrazó a Goten, y luego...

- ((Mierda santa... Qué diablos... ¿cómo?)) - Bardock estaba ahora totalmente despistado. La niña tenía la cola pintada de marrón. Sin mediar palabra abrió la puerta y llamó en voz alta. - ((CELIPA, ven aquí y trae un cubo con agua y jabón.)) - Bardock se volvió a mirarlos totalmente asombrado y revisando de nuevo las marcas en la muñeca de Bra. - ((Esto es demasiado extraño...)) -

La mujer saiyajin entró unos minutos más tardes con cara escéptica. ¿Para qué le habrían pedido agua y jabón?. Pero él era el jefe del escuadrón, si lo pedía era por algo, ¿no?. - ((Celipa... )) - El cuchicheó algo a la mujer mientras que Goten y Bra se miraron con algo de turbación. ¿Qué estarían hablando?. Seguro que tenía que ver con ellos.

Con un rápido movimiento, Bardock cogió de la cola y Goten y Celipa tomó a Bra. Unos minutos más tarde, los adultos se miraron asombrados del descubrimiento. ¿Una saiyajin con cola azul, pelo azul y ojos azules?. Por lo menos el niño no tenía nada pintado.

- ((Teneis un minuto para explicaros antes de que avisemos a Zorn)). - Celipa les miró con cara seria mientras Bardock analizaba a los niños desde lejos tratando de sacar una conclusión. Sus manos se movían lentamente chasqueando los dedos sin sonido mientras su mente trabajaba en una respuesta plausible al misterio. Sus engranajes iban encajando las piezas. Los niños no entendían saiyajin. Eso estaba claro. Por lo tanto, no debieron haber crecido entre saiyajins. Si no crecieron entre saiyajins, tendrían que haber crecido en otro ambiente...

- ((((¿Hablais el idioma del Imperio?)))). - Preguntó en ese lenguaje sin encontrar más que nuevas caras compungidas y una mirada de Celipa totalmente desorientada.

Bardock siguió pensando, alli tenía que haber algo, su olfato no le podía engañar... La niña no podía ser saiyajin pura, seguramente era producto de algún tipo de experimento de Freezer. Pero si eso era así, ¿es que acaso pretendía infiltrar híbridos en el planeta para acabar con la población?. ¿Qué clase de poder tendrían aquellos dos pequeños?. Estaba utilizando la misma técnica que utilizaban ellos cuando enviaban a sus bebes a los planetas débiles. Pero sin embargo, aquellos niños no parecían tener un gran poder como para destruir Vegetasei, al menos no lo habían demostrado, por más que se lo hubieran puesto difícil para atraparlos... y además, si quisieran hacer daño al planeta, ¿por qué no habían atacado aún?. ¿Era parte del plan de Freezer?. La cosa era seria... muy seria... Tendría que informar inmediatamente, pero antes quería interrogarlos.

- ((Celipa, llama al médico y dole que venga con dos chips de lenguaje)). - La saiyajin se alejó sin preguntar más y volvió con el médico tal y como le ordenó Bardock.

- ((Implántales el chip multilenguaje y no preguntes)). - El médico se sorprendió también al ver la cola azul de la niña y su aspecto exótico, pero la mirada de Bardock le persuadió de hacer ninguna pregunta.

Goten se puso delante de Bra en pose defensiva cuando vió que el médico se acercaba a ellos con un cilindro pequeño terminado en una aguja, pero Bardock y Celipa los sometieron de nuevo sujetando sus colas mientras les implantaban el chip. La operación fue tan sencilla como una vacuna, aunque instalada en el cerebro, en la zona del lenguaje. Los niños vieron marcharse al doctor con dos lagrimones en los ojos y frotándose la cabeza aún adolorida.

- Y ahora me vais a decir quienes sois vosotros. - Los niños se miraron asombrados. Habían entendido perfectamente lo que les estaban diciendo.

- ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?. -

Goten tomó la palabra. - Me llamo Goten y ella es Bra. - La niña le dió un codazo. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota de decir aquellos nombres, nadie creería que dos niños saiyajins se llamaran de aquella manera.

- ¿Teneis padres?. - Bra pensó rápidamente, había que arreglar el entuerto.

- Si. -

- ¿Quienes son?. - Bardock les miró estrechando los ojos.

- Están lejos. -

- ¿En una misión?. -

- Si, y nuestros nombres de verdad no son esos, jaja, es que mi amigo es un bromista. ¿Verdaaad?. - Mirada asesina.

- Uyyy, si, si no hago una broma... como que no respiro. - Bra le dió un pellizco y Goten cerró la boca.

- ¿y cuáles son vuestros nombres? - Preguntó Bardock sin creer una sóla palabra de lo que escuchaba.

- El se llama Gropen y yo me llamo Bras. -

- ¿A quien creeis que estais mintiendo enanos?. - Bardock les cogió de las colas y los levantó dejándolos pender boca abajo.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?. - Zorn entró en la sala interrumpiendo el interrogatorio. Sus ojos también se abrieron d epar en par al ver la colita azul.

- Celipa, encárgate de ellos. - Bardock salió de la habitación con Zorn para informarle fuera de todas sus elucubraciones.

Poco después, los dos entraron en la sala. Bardock tomó a un niño en cada brazo y acompañó a Zorn hasta el palacio Real. Los pequeños serian interrogados inmediatamente por el Rey.

----------------------


	5. Nadie le hace daño a mi amiga

Enzi, realmente no había escuchado eso de no poder revivir a alguien que ha muerto hace más de un año, pero mira, como es Universo alterno, vamos a olvidarnos de ese pequeño detalle, okis? jejeje

Shadir, lo de 'hacer números arabes' es una expresión. Significa que se hace algo muy difícil, aunque es curioso, porque los números árabes no son otros que los que actualmente dominan nuestras matemáticas, jejeje, pero la expresión quedó ahí en el dicho popular.

Saturno, ya sabes que me gusta complicarlo todo, no puedo hacerlo tan sencillo, el papel lo rompió el robot y roto se queda, así que tendrán que ir averiguando las cosas poco a poco...

Vioinu, saludos amiga, espero que te guste este otro capítulo.

**Capítulo 5: Nadie le hace daño a mi amiga.**

Bardock cogió a los niños de las colas y se puso a uno bajo cada brazo. Zorn y él partieron hacia el Palacio. Los niños miraron sorprendidos la opoulencia de aquel lugar revestido de piedra pulida por todas partes. Se pararon frente a una puerta de proporciones enormes. Un símbolo que Bra reconoció estaba labrado en el frontal de la misma: El símbolo de la casa Real de Vegetasei. - WoW. - Los dos niños se asombraron cuando los gigantescos guardias que custodiaban la puerta la abrieron.

La habitación casi parecía una catedral gótica, versión modernista. Los techos altos estaban iluminados por unas luces que alumbraban como si fuera el mismísimo sol, el suelo de un marmol finísimo de un color ligeramente purpureo, estaba decorado con una alfombra roja con ribetes de oro a los lados. Grandes columnas blancas de estilo dórico sin adornos en su base o ensamble, sostenian el techo soportado por dos grandes bigas de las que colgaban telas plisadas en unos semicírculos perfectos.

En el lateral derecho, estaban situados una hilera de soldados perfectamente alineados. Parecían estar congelados, por su pose rígida y estática, si no fuera sus rostros con miradas estoicas y duras delataban unos ojos vivos que observaban cualquier movimiento de los que entrasen. Sus ropas consistían en armadura marrón, pantalones azul cobalto, y capa semilarga, guantes y botas, de color blanco. A la izquierda, una hilera similar de soldados protegían el lugar, sólo que estos estaban vestidos de modo distinto a los otros. No llevaban pantalones, sino una armadura de cuerpo completo color marrón, con botas y guantes a juego, adornando el conjunto una capa blanca semilarga. El distinto vestuario marcaba la diferencia entre los guerreros de clase alta, y los de segundas clases. Los tercera clase, rara vez tenían el privolegio de formar parte de la Guardia Real. _(Si alguien quiere ver una imagen real, teclead en google. "court saiyajin" y pinchad en el primer enlace que aparece. Os encantará)._

Bra forzó su vista al frente y su boca se abrió al ver el rostro de su padre enmarcado en un hombre más alto y fornido incluso que él. Basdock se arrodilló ante él con los niños, Zorn hizo una reverencia también, pero caminó hasta donde estaba el monarca, informándole en voz baja de la sospechosa situación.

- ¿Se han comprobado la lista de desaparecidos?. -

- Si, mi señor, y nadie ha denunciado la desaparición de estos niños, es más, me he permitido comprobar la lista de bajas y sus hijos, y todos ellos están muertos en misión o localizables. -

- Luego entonces... -

- Esos dos mocosos no son de los nuestros. -

- ¿Cómo es posible eso? -

El Rey aún no había mirado de cerca a los niños, que permanecían sostenidos por Bardock y reclinados.

- Señor, hay algo más... la niña parece ser una híbrido. -

Vegeta abrió los ojos en el asombro mirando fíjamente en dirección hacia el guerrero que los sostenía. El brillo azulado de la cola ganó su atención completa haciendo que se levantase. - Levántate, guerrero. - Bardock obedeció.

- Zorn, trae ante mi a la mocosa. -

El guerrero bajó las escaleras y cogió a Bra. Bardock apretó la cola de Goten más fuerte para evitar que hiciera una tontería para ayudar a su amiga. - Muchacho, es mejor que te quedes quieto. - Susurró. Por alguna razón el chiquillo le producía empatía y no deseaba que resultase dañado por su estupidez. Quizás había ido demasiado ligero sacando conclusiones alarmantes, esos niños no parecían una amenaza a Vegetasei. De pronto un rayo cruzó su mente, ¿cómo es que ese pequeño se parecía tanto a él?. Bardock le miró de reojo. ¿Sería que Freezer había utilizado parte de su propia genética para crearle artificialmente?. No podía haber una explicación más fehaciente, una vez admitido que el niño era casi clónico a él. El saiyajin apretó los dientes rabioso. ¿Cómo se había atrevido Freezer a hacer tal aberración?. Pero a la vez... ese pequeño debía ser su hijo... Todo era demasiado complicado de explicar, pero sólo había una cosa clara. Bardock sentía un extraño afecto hacia el mocoso que sólo puede tenerse por alguien que es de tu misma sangre y no quería que resultase dañado. Pero a la vez, explicar todo esto a su Rey iba a resultar imposible. Vegeta no se caracterizaba por ser comprensivo. Después de todo... ¿qué podía decirle?. ¿El niño es hijo mío, déjelo a mi cuidado?.

Los ojitos azules de Bra estaban asombrados al ver a su abuelo tan de cerca. La mirada fría que le dedicó la congeló unos instantes. Zorn cogió su muñeca y mostró la marca real que estaba quemada en una de ellas. El Rey se turbó unos instantes observando la marca. Sólo él podía hacer tal cosa, sin embargo, él no había hecho los honores a esa niña.

- ¿Quién te hizo esto? - Bra tragó saliba. ¿Qué podía contestar?.

- N...no me acuerdo. -

Vegeta intercambió una mirada peligrosa con Zorn, el cual tomó a la pequeña y la entró en una sala. El Rey caminó dentro, quedando el podium tan sólo con Sullión. - Permanece ahí. - Le ordenó y Bardock volvió a mirar de reojo a Goten.

- Suéltame, tengo que ayudar a mi amiga... - Susurró Goten tirando del traje de combate de su abuelo.

- Callate mocoso, ¿quieres que nos maten a ambos?. -

El ceño del niño se frunció. - ¿Qué le están haciendo?. -

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, ahora... cállate de una vez. - Bardock apretó la cola aún más y al niño le salieron dos lagrimones mientras se caía al suelo sin fuerzas.

----------------------

Vegeta, Goku, Trunks y Gohan volvieron a la casa. No había ni rastro de los niños. Un punto de temor se instaló en sus corazones, conociendo las travesuras que hacían cuando estaban juntos. El otro día casi mueren intoxicados por haber comido vayas venenosas en el bosque. ¿Y si habían cometido alguna imprudencia y habían resultado muertos?.

Antes de que Vegeta pudiera machacar la cabeza de Goku, este saltó con una idea. - Iremos a ver a Piccolo, él sabrá indicarnos dónde están los niños, tiene poderes especiales. Seguro que él puede hacer algo al respecto. -

- Más te vale Kakarotto... porque si mi hija no aparece pronto, me aseguraré de que cualquier vestigio de tu mocoso y su familia quede borrado de la faz de la Tierra. -

---------------------

- Mocosa, más te vale responder a las preguntas que te formule su magestad, tienes el honor de estar frente al Rey de Vegetasei. -

Bra sintió un poco de pena. No hubiera querido que su encuentro con su abuelo fuese de esa manera, estaba enfadado y quién sabe qué estaba pensando de ella. todo se había estropeado.

- ¿Te ha enviado Freezer?. - Vegeta fue al grano directamente.

- ¡Freezer!. - La niña se atiesó recordando al lagarto y luego frunció el ceño. - No. -

Vegeta y Zorn volvieron a mirarse. Estaba claro que la niña sabia quien era. - Hibrida estúpida, si no dices la verdad ahora mismo vas a morir lentamente. -

Bra tragó saliba. ¿Cómo podía salir de ese atolladero?. Y más sabiendo que por culpa del deseo de Goten ahora debían permanecer en el planeta indefinidamente. ahora estarían todos enfadados con ella. Su mamá, su papá, su hermano, el señor Goku, sobre todo Chi-chi, hasta Gohan debía estar enojado. Y por último también su abuelito. Dos lagrimones se escaparon de sus ojitos azules. - Yo... - Olió comenzando a lloriquear pero tratando de contenerse. - No.. no quería... t..todo salió mal y... yo sólo... sólo quería ayudar... por.. porque... no era justo... y ahora... t...odos... me odiaaaaaan, buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. -

Los saiyajins se miraron con una mueca extraña en el rostro. ¿De qué estaba hablando la mocosa?. Zorn la cogió de la cola fuertemente. - Ayyyyyyy. - Siguió ella gimoteando.

- Esto es para que llores con motivos. Y ahora responde. ¿Por qué te han enviado a Vegetasei?. - Zorn habló heladoramente.

Bra hizo una cara de puchero. ¿Y si contaba la verdad?. ¿La creerían?. - Ayyyyyy. - Gritó de nuevo al notar que le apretaban la cola más.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación saltó por los aires, y un Goten con el pelo durado y los ojos azules voló con rapidez tomando a Bra y saliendo como un rayo por la ventana. Las vidrieras del ventanal saltaron despedidas por la fuerza del impacto. Zorn salió detrás de los niños mientras que el Rey entró en la sala del Trono encontrando a Bardock en el suelo y a media guardia real viendo pajaritos y estrellitas sobre sus cabezas.

---------------------------------

- No es asunto mío que no seais capaces de cuidar de vuestros propios hijos. - Apuntaló mordazmente el namek.

Vegeta formó una bola de energía en la palma de su mano. - Más te vale colaborar si no quieres pasarlas mal... -

Piccolo estrechó los ojos y frunció el ceño. Vegeta era más poderoso que él, lo mejor era no provocar el enfrentamiento, pero su orgullo iba primero. - Acudid al Palacio celestial, allí podreis hablar con el Dios de la Tierra. El tendrá la información que buscais, así que dejad de molestarme con vuestras impertinencias. - Cuando acabó de decir esto desapareció de su vista.

- Maldito cobarde... - Se quejó Vegeta, pero al darse cuenta de que todos habían alzado el vuelo hacia el Palacio, aceleró su marcha para llegar el primero.

-------------------------------

- Goten... Ahhh. - Bra pestañeó después de mirarle detenidamente.

- ¿Qué?. -

- Te has transformado en Super Saiyajin. -

Los niños se habían escondido en una cueva. Zorn les perdió la pista, dado a que su velocidad de vuelo resultó inferior respecto a la del niño en su transformación.

- Pues es verdad. - Rió feliz. Pero enseguida su pelo volvió a ser negro, sus ojos se tornaron en azabaches nuevamente, y un profundo cansancio se apoderó de él haciendo que se desmayase.

- GOTEEEN. - Bra le abrazó. - ¿Qué te pasa?. - Le zarandeó, pero el niño estaba demasiado agotado después del derroche de energía.

La Chibi sacó una de las cápsulas de la cual salió una tienda de campaña. Tomó a Goten volando con él dentro y lo acomodó en una de las camitas. - Será mejor que prepare algo para que podamos comer. Cuando despierte, seguro que está muerto de hambre. -

--------------------------------

El Dios Namek miró detenidamente sobre la Plataforma celestial. - No hay rastro de ellos. -

- Tienen que estar en alguna parte. - Vegeta lo cogió de las solapas de su túnica violentamente.

De pronto escucharon el sonido de la nave de Bulma aterrizando. Vegeta soltó al namekiano esperando que ella trajera algunas noticias esclarecedoras.

- TENGO NOTICIAS. -

- "Buena chica..." - Una media sonrisa se instaló en su ceño fruncido al recordar una de las razones por la cual estaba unido a esa humana.

- He comprobado por 3 veces, y faltan varias cápsulas de almacenamiento, una cápsula de tienda de campaña, algunas de electrodomésticos... Parece que los niños planearon salir de excursión a alguna parte. Lo que no comprendo es por qué no nos dijeron nada. -

- Piensa Kakarotto, tu mocoso es tan tonto que se le nota cualquier atisbo de planificación. ¿Actuó de modo extraño antes de desaparecer?. -

- Goku, me temo que Vegeta tiene razón, Goten es mucho más inocente que nuestra hija, estoy segura de que algún detalle se le ha debido escapar. -

- Bueno lo último que me dijo fue que si le prestaba la bola de Dragón para jugar, yo se la dí, y después no volví a verle hasta que se acostó. -

Todos tenían los ojos desorbitados. El namek habló. - Es posible que hayan convocado las Bolas de Dragón, fueron accionadas recientemente.

- ¿Qué deseos pidieron?. -

- Lo lamento, pero no se qué es lo que han podido pedir... Sólo el Dragón puede responder esa pregunta, pero no podrá volver a ser convocado hasta dentro de un año. -

-----------------------------

- ¿Cómo es posible que esos niños lograsen vencer a mi guardia real?. ¿Y qué era ese brillo dorado que le envolvía?. - El niño había pasado demasiado rápido como para haberse percatado de su transformación. - Ahora estoy seguro, Freezer debió enviarlos para acabar con nosotros. Son una amenaza para Vegetasei. Decretad el estado de alarma inmediatamente. Aquel saiyajin que los entregue será recompensado. La recompensa será mayor si los entrega muertos. - El Rey se retiró de la sala contrariado.

Bardock se levantó y caminó fuera aún sujetando su quijada. - "No tiene sentido, si el niño hubiera querido atentar contra los saiyajins hubiera atacado al Rey. Sin embargo actuó para defender a su amiga... ¿Qué está pasando?. ¿Y qué era esa extraña transformación que sufrió?. -

------------------------------


	6. Por el amor de un hijo

Enzi, hola, realmente lamento lo de las esferas, pero creo que la trama está interesante, si algún día la rehago, idearé otro modo mediante el cual se resucitase el planeta y los muertos en el, ¿eh?. Bueno, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.

Karo, que bien que también leas este Fic, como ves cada vez se está enredando más el asunto. Lo más gracioso va a ser el siguiente capítulo, las escenas de Goku y Vegeta. Pobres... que cosas les hago...

Vioinu, Shadir, Felpa, muchos besitos a vosotras también. Aquí va lo siguiente...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 6: Por el amor de un hijo.**

Bra se puso manos a la obra y rebuscó entre las cápsulas. Hizo estallar una, de la cual surgió un refrigerador. - Huevos... carne... mmm ayyy, no me acordé de traer pan... Bueno, pero tengo harina, no debe ser muy complicado de hacer... - Con una cara de felicidad la niña sacó del frigorífico una montaña de comida que colocó sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Sacó de un mueble alto una cacerola grande y en ella vertió los filetes, junto con los huevos y accionó el fuego lento de la vitrocerámica. En otro recipiente echó harina, la mezcló con agua hasta hacer una pasta como engrudo. Con la pasta formó bolitas semejantes a panecillos que puso en el horno mientras canturreaba contenta de sus recien descubiertos 'talentos' culinarios.

-----------------

Un plato de comida fue servido en la mesa, Vegeta sin embargo estaba más concentrado en sus pensamientos internos que en lo que le habían puesto por delante.

- Veg... tienes que comer algo. -

- Silencio, mujer. No me interrumpas en estos momentos. - Algo daba vueltas en su cabeza, estaba a punto de dar con la clave.

- "Piensa, piensa... ¿qué te dijo aquella noche?... " - Vegeta cerró los ojos concentrándose en su última conversación.

_- No es justo... - Reclamó la niña apenada como recurso de última instancia, haciendo que él parase de andar. - No se por qué no quisiste restaurar Vegetasei, pero no es justo que decidas símplemente que no merecen volver a la vida. -_

Los ojos del príncipe se abrieron de par en par. - No es posible. - El susurro se escapó de sus labios temblorosos casi. Se puso de pié como si hubiera sido movido con un resorte. - MUJEEEER. -

- VEGETA, me estoy cansando de tus malos modos, exijo de tí ahora mismo que te compor... - Bulma frenó en su regañina al ver la cara descompuesta de su rostro. Vegeta la cogió del brazo con bastante brusquedad.

- Necesito que compruebes unas coordenadas en el espacio. - No la miró, ni tampoco dejó de caminar aceleradamente en todo el recorrido.

-------------------

- Magestad. - Un emisario se arrodilló ante él temblando apenas por las noticias que traía. - La expedición 1 ha vuelto. -

- ¿Dónde está el Príncipe?. - Más que una pregunta, era una orden implícita, casi un reproche de torpeza al no traerlo a su presencia.

- Magestad, su alteza, el Príncipe no se encontraba en ese planeta. - El emisario evito un temblor en su voz al hablar.

- ¿La misión había sido terminada?. -

- No señor. -

- ¿Entonces?. - La rabia circuló por las venas del Rey.

- No había sido comenzada aún. -

La asumpción estaba basada en los sorprendentes hechos de encontrar el planeta totalmente operativo. En el pasado había sido conquistado por el niño, luego había pasado a dominación de Freezer, y después de la destrucción del tirano, había cambiado de manos y se había reconstruido como era anteriormente. Para alguien que conocía el planeta 'antes de', el cambio a razón de los años era más que evidente, pero para ellos, que jamás lo habían visitado, tan sólo aparecía como un planeta 'intacto' de la muerte y desolación que acompañaba una misión de conquista y purga.

Los ojos del Rey Vegeta dolieron de abiertos que estaban. Si no había ido a ese planeta... ¿Dónde había podido ir?. ¿Estaría en manos de Freezer?. - Averiguad ahora mismo el paradero de ese gusano de Freezer. No puede esconderse eternamente... - La última frase era un mantra que había repetido constantemente en su interior. ¿Por qué no había aparecido?. ¿Estaba muerto?. ¿Le había matado el mismo y no podía recordarlo, tal y como Zorn afirmaba?. No, algo olía a podrido en aquellas asumpciones, él no era tan estúpido como para dejarse engañar por esas medias tintas, por más halagadoras que fueran. Ya no, nunca más sería así, no desde que ella murió... Una sombra oscura atravesó su mirada perdida en recuerdos dolorosos que apartó dificilmente de su mente. Rayos, tenía que encontrar a su hijo, no podía fallar de esa manera.

El guerrero aprovechó esos segundos pensativos para organizar una retirada apropiada, se alejó con la mayor velocidad que su 'dignidad' de guerrero podía proporcionarle. No corrió, pero salió de allí como alma que huye del diablo, a cumplir la nueva misión asignada a su escuadrón.

------------------------

Goku irrumpió en la habitación donde Bulma terminaba sus cálculos. - Vegeta, he estado pensando... -

- Que milagro. ¿Y aún puedes caminar después de tal esfuerzo Kakarotto?. - Una sonrisa irónica cruzó sus labios.

Goku puso una mueca pero prefirió ignorar el comentario centrándose en la cuestión. - ¿Sería posible que los niños hubieran solicitado la resurrección de Vegetasei?. -

Bulma le miró con una mueca extraña y Vegeta gruñó. - Para tu información ya lo había averiguado hace rato. Estábamos esperando la confirmación de las coordenadas. - ¿Cómo se atrevía ese baja clase a insultar su inteligencia pretendiendo encontrar la solución del enigma antes que él mismo?. JA, él había sido más rápido.

- Oh, Vegeta, qué inteligente eres. - El príncipe le dedicó una mirada torcida. ¿Era así de estúpido o pretendía burlarse comparando sus inteligencias?.

------------------------

Goten abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrar la mirada fija de Bra, con una sonrisa enorme. Se incorporó sonriendo también, y la niña le mostró de repente una bandeja de 'manjares' ciertamente extraños. - Todo esto es para tí, yo he estado picoteando de aquí y allí mientras cocinaba y se me ha quitado el hambre. -

El niño sonrió con una leve mueca observando los supuestos panecillos con aspecto de piedras fangosas, y la carne chamuscada con hilos blancos y amarillos surcándola. Luego analizó la cara de su amiga, parecía feliz. Tragó saliba antes de probar un panecillo y agradeció a Dios por tener dentadura saiyajin, porque en caso contrario, se hubiera dejado los dientes en aquellas 'piedras' que decían llamarse panes. Lo peor fue la carne, aderezada con azucar en lugar de sal... Dos lagrimones se escaparon de sus ojos y no de pena precisamente.

- No estés triste Goten, seguro que todo va a mejorar... - Por alguna razón, ninguno de los dos creyó realmente esa afirmación piadosa.

--------------------------

Bardock volvió a peinar el area en busca de algún rastro de ki. - ¿Dónde se habrán metido esos mocosos?. Mas os vale que yo os encuentre... porque si os encuentra algún otro... -

Aceleró el vuelo ajustando su scuter a la máxima sensibilidad, lo cual dificultaba el trabajo enormemente porque captaría los kis de animales insignificantes en todo el recorrido. - Tengo el presentimiento de que se han debido esconder en el bosque... - Algo en las entrañas del saiyajin retumbaba, una sensibilidad especial, una capacidad que había adquirido extrañamente, un poder premonitorio, pero también mental. - Así no consigo nada. -

Envió una ráfaga de ki furiosa hacia un par de jabalies salvajes de proporciones enormes que salieron corriendo. Bardock apretó los dientes sintiendo la impotencia de la situación a la par que una sensación extraña de preocupación. Su hijo Raditz aún estaba inlocalizable, Kakarotto había sido enviado a un planeta miserable para que lo conquistase, 'la tierra', 'el fango'... ¿quién sabe el nombre de ese maldito lugar?. No tendría noticias de él al menos en unos meses más. El fallecimiento reciente de su esposa le enfermó sin embargo, pensar que murió para dar a luz a un niño tan débil era insultante. Con suma rabia envió otra bola de energía que quebró varios árboles a través. Cualquier ardilla tenía un ki más alto que el pequeño Kakarotto. Un gruñido siguió al lanzamiento de la siguiente bola de energía. - Muchacho, más te vale progresar y hacerte fuerte, el sacrificio de tu madre no debe haber sido en vano. - Se maldijo unos instantes por no haberla parado, ella dijo a los médicos que prevaleciera la vida del niño por sobre la de ella, y él no había estado allí para evitar un acto tan estúpido.

Y aquí estaba él, con Raditz desaparecido, Kakarotto con escasas probabilidades de sobrevivir a la misión asignada por su gran debilidad al nacer... y buscando a ese muchacho, presumiblemente un esperimento científico. Maldígalo. Por más que fuera un híbrido era de su sangre, podía sentir eso, tenía que ser hijo suyo, no había otra explicación plausible. Y era fuerte. Una sonrisa de orgullo se instaló en su faz, surcada por una cicatriz enorme. Ese niño le había noqueado a él y a toda la guardia real, e incluso había pateado a Zorn. Bardock no pudo evitar reirse en alto. - Los 'tercera clase' podemos ser una patada en el culo cuando nos lo proponemos, jajaja. - La imagen de los ojos desorbitados de Zorn al sentirse golpeado por el muchacho surcaron su mente de nuevo arrancándole risas incapaces de frenar.

------------------------------

- De ninguna manera, no voy a soportar la presencia de ese tercera clase encerrado en una maldita nave espacial conmigo. M... por la j... de la grandísima p... - Una retahila de maldiciones prosiguieron el discurso de protesta.

- VEGETA. Goten es su hijo y quiere ir a buscarlo igual que tu quieres ir a buscar a nuestra niña. -

- NO DOY UNA MALDICION POR ESE MOCOSO. Se puede pudrir en el infierno vivo... por la m... p... de la h... p... de su j... c... - Los gritos eran audibles por toda la corporación.

- Pues lo siento, pero no tendreis otro remedio que llevaros bien durante el viaje, porque vais a ir ambos a traer de vuelta a los niños, tanto si te gusta como si no. - Bulma tenía en este punto una mano en la cadera, un pie golpeando el suelo repetitivamente, y esa mirada concentrada incapaz de sostenerse demasiado rato.

- JA, ni lo sueñes... No hay nada que puedas hacer para convencerme al respecto, no voy a realizar un viaje de 6 meses por el espacio con Kakarotto... - Bulma sonrió maliciosamente y Vegeta se estremeció un segundo.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso?. -

-------------------------------

La noche había caido en Vegetasei, fría e implacable. El cielo era aún más rojo, y las nubes se concentraban furiosamente en el cielo cargado de electricidad. Los rayos comenzaron a hacer su aparición estrellándose contra los enormes árboles de un modo brutal. La lluvia torrencial asoló cada palmo del bosque y un par de cabecitas asomaron fuera de la casita improvisada dentro de la cueva, para percatarse de la cortina de agua que caía a modo de catarata en el exterior. El estruendo de un trueno les hizo saltar debajo de la cama.

- Goten. -

- ¿Qué?. -

- ¿Podrías dejar de retorcerme el brazo?. -

El niño sonrió con una mueca percatándose de que había sujetado a su amiga un poco rudamente debajo de la cama. Un nuevo trueno resonó como una bomba tremenda y volvieron a abrazarse temblando. - Lo siento. ¿Te dan miedo las tormentas?. -

- Por supuesto que no, soy una princesa saiyajin Goten, las tormentas no me.. AHHHHH. - El trueno la asustó y su bonito discurso quedó frenado irremediablemente.

- No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de tí. - Bra se abrazó al niño.

- No estoy preocupada, y no tengo miedo, es que me dió frío. -

- Ah. - Entre rayos y truenos se quedaron por fin dormidos, abrazados, debajo de la cama.

La mañana llegó y ambos despertaron saliendo de su escondrijo para ver un sol radiante filtrarse en la entrada de la cueva.

- Goten... - El niño la miró espectante. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - Bra tenía el ceño compungido.

- ¿A qué te refieres?. -

- No tenemos comida, traje la justa para un día. - Una mueca de horror en la cara de Goten dió paso al ceño fruncido de la niña.

- Gracias por tu intento de salvarme... -

- Nadie le hace daño a mi mejor amiga. - Contestó orgulloso.

Bra le miró contrariadamente y él supo que nada bueno traía esa mirada. - Pero en primer lugar, no necesitaba tu ayuda. -

Goten tragó saliba. - Pero tu estabas... -

- Mira, el Rey es mi abuelo, hubiera podido tratar con él, pero ahora seguro que está enojado conmigo y será dificil que crea cualquier cosa que quiera decirle, y más... siendo una historia tan increible... - El niño agachó la mirada entristecido.

- Lo siento... sólo quería ayudar. -

Bra dejó de fruncir el ceño acusador, nunca podía enfadarse con Goten, era tan noble e inocente. Con un suspiro prosiguió. - Lo se, pero la próxima vez que quieras ayudarme, es mejor que preguntes primero, yo se muy bien defenderme solita, se perfectamente como manejar todo para solucionar cualquier problema, mi mama me enseñó a utilizar mi inteligencia y mi padre me adiestró en las artes de la estrategia militar. -

Goten arqueó una ceja, realmente ella tenía un concepto elevado de sí misma, para ser alguien que apenas sabía luchar, que tenía 6 años y que medía menos de un metro de altura.

- Pues mi papá me enseñó algo mejor... - Bra estrechó los ojos con incredulidad.

- ¿Qué?. -

Goten sonrió. - A conseguir comida en el bosque... -

Ambos niños sonrieron, pero luego su sonrisa se descoloró. - Nada de frutas. - Dijeron al unísono recordando su intoxicación aguda de hacía unos días atrás por haber comido frutas venenosas.

---------------------

Bulma, Chichi, Gohan y Trunks, despidieron con sus manos a los saiyajins. Una vez que se habían alejado, Vegeta se volvió imperiosamente hasta el 'tercera clase'.

- Regla número 1. Esta nave estará dividida por zonas y tú tendrás que confinarte al cuadrante que está marcado con el color naranja. - Goku miró el plano torpe de la nave que había dibujado Vegeta. Una gran porción pintada de azul y un recuadrito minúsculo pintado de naranja.

- Pero no es justo, según esto yo no puedo entrar en la cámara de gravedad, ni en la cocina... - Su queja parecía la de un niño pequeño. - Ni en el salón... ni en... -

- Hmp. Mira como me importa. Regla número 2. No quiero tener que soportar tu fea cara en ningún momento, y cuando tengas la desgracia de cruzarte por mi camino te arrodillarás ante la presencia de tu Príncipe. Voy a proseguir enumerándote las normas que tendrás que acatar, pero antes quiero asegurarme de algo. ¿Has comprendido las dos primeras?. -

- No del todo... Jajajaja. - Goku rió con una mano detrás.

Vegeta se desplomó de espaldas y sus piernas aparecieron al lateral de la pantalla. - Este viaje va a ser el peor de mi vida... -

----------------------------

La cosa se va animando ¿eh?.


	7. Abuelito

**Capítulo 7: Abuelito.**

La chibi estaba sentada en una gran roca mirando el agua. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Ya no podía ir a su abuelo a contarle nada, no la iba a creer y estaría enfadado después de la actuación "heroica" de Goten. Sus padres debían estar preocupadísimos por su desaparición, imaginando quién sabe qué cosas. Y tenía hambre…

El agua del lago comenzó a efectuar una rara ebullición, Bra se aproximó un poco más para vislumbrar el origen de tan extraño fenómeno. Tenía la cara a un palmo cuando emergió a la superficie la enorme boca de un pez gigantesco. De suerte que se echó hacia atrás porque de lo contrario se la hubiera comido.

Así, sentada de culo y con la mano en el corazón por el susto, un temor aún mayor le cruzó por la mente. Goten, monstruos marinos, Goten – GOTEN – gritó levantándose aterrada.

Un nuevo grito se escuchó en el bosque espantando a todos los pájaros que allí habitaban y, después, un enorme pescado aleteaba sobre la tierra mientras que un sonriente muchachito lo sostenía por la cola lleno de orgullo.

- Aquí son hasta más grandes que en la Montaña Paoz – rió.

Una vez recuperada de la impresión, se sumó a las carcajadas Bra, despreocupadamente a quien se encontraba al acecho. La desbandada de pájaros había captado su completa atención. Su sexto sentido le indicaba que estaban allí y, en efecto, los encontró. Pero debía ser cauteloso si quería atraparlos. Esos mocosos eran rápidos y podían escapar con facilidad. Por no hablar de que el niño tenía una fuerza…

- ¡Que bueno está! – se felicitaban por el braseado campestre.

Y así pasaron un rato hasta que se saciaron por completo y se tiraron hacia atrás sosteniendo sus sendas pancitas repletas de pescadillo. Goten se puso serio de repente.

- Me pregunto… ¿Qué estarán haciendo nuestros papis ahora? –

···························

- ¿Sabes Vegeta?

El Príncipe había optado por ignorarle. No logró que permaneciese en su cuadrante, tampoco que dejara de incordiarle todo el camino, fue inútil huir de él porque seguía apareciendo con su estúpida risa y su amabilidad deleznable. Era imposible odiarle siendo él de aquella manera y, sin embargo, le aborrecía como nunca antes. Aunque era posible que su humor no fuese el mejor de la galaxia.

- No me agrada tener que ir a Vegetasei.

Por primera vez había dicho algo que captó su atención. Y por primera vez también concordaban en un punto de vista.

- ¿Ah si? No me interesa… - murmuró como quien no quería la cosa a sabiendas que no utilizar un tono tajante de "márchate de mi vista" o "esfúmate miserable" era sinónimo de una invitación a continuar hablando.

Goku se sentó a un metro de donde Vegeta estaba, miró la oscuridad del Universo por la ventanilla de la nave y continuó pensando en alto – No me agrada tener que encontrarme con los saiyajins.

- ¡Idiota! – le regañó - ¡Tú eres un saiyajin!

- ¡Mentira! Yo soy humano.

- Kakarotto eres más estúpido de lo que creía…

- Te pido que hagas el favor de no decirle a nadie que soy un saiyajin. Por favor, Vegeta, cuando lleguemos a Vegetasei trátame como un humano y preséntame como tal, llámame Goku.

- ¿Crees que no te reconocerán? Por lo que sé eres el vivo retrato de tu padre, Bardok. Así que acéptalo, te guste o no, tendrás que rendirle cuentas y explicar cómo es que no destruiste el planeta Tierra, jaja.

Detrás de la crueldad de aquellas afirmaciones se encontraba un ápice de alivio. Según parecia él no iba a ser el único que tendría que rendir cuenta a su padre. Mal de muchos, consuelo de tontos, debió pensar Vegeta, que quedó más tranquilo a pesar de sus temores. Él también era más humano que saiyajin después de tantos años al lado de Bulma. Bulma… la estirpe real mezclada con sangre humana. Entre otras muchas cosas, esto concretamente, su padre, el Rey de todos los Saiyajins, iba a encontrarlo harto "entretenido"…

·······························

Como una sombra apareció por detrás de la niña y la atrapó inmovilizándola.

- Si me atacas, tu amiga morirá, así que piénsatelo dos veces mocoso.

- ¡Suéltala! – gritó Goten en posición de batalla.

- Si me haces daño lo vas a pagar muy caro inútil – informó la princesa, poco consciente de estar en una situación de escaso poder de convicción.

- No pretendo haceros daño, pero quiero respuestas – les tranquilizó Bardok.

- ¿Y si nos negamos a responder? – preguntó Goten algo escamadillo aún.

- Entonces os haré daño – comentó con tranquilidad encogiéndose de hombros.

- Suéltala y hablaremos contigo.

- ¿Prometéis no huir de mi si la suelto?

- Si – afirmó Goten con un asentimiento de cabeza.

- Yo lo prometo si tú prometes que no nos delatarás a nadie – insistió Bra, algo más casquivana.

Bardok rió levemente – Bien, lo prometo – y soltó a la niña que corrió al lado de Goten, situándose detrás.

- ¿Quiénes sois?

- Somos… - Bra le tapó la boca a Goten.

- No nos creerá jamás – susurró.

- ¡Pues tendremos que intentarlo! – reclamó el pequeño, después de todo el que tenía delante era su abuelo.

- Soy… soy tu nieto.

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó perplejo el saiyajin – P…pero, pero si Raditz, mi hijo tiene doce años, debes estar de broma.

- ¡Raditz no es mi padre! Ese es mi tío. Yo soy hijo de Goku – rió con su característica pose de mano detrás.

Bra se palmeó la frente. Bardok abrió los ojos aún más de lo que los tenía. - ¿Goku?

- Kakarotto, ha querido decir Kakarotto – Explicó.

- No le llames así, a mi papá no le gusta ese nombre.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – Exclamó Bardok aún más alucinado - ¡Qué clase de broma es esta! – continuó enfureciéndose.

- Te lo dije, que no nos iba a creer. Es de tu familia, no puede esperarse otra cosa…

- Explícate muchacho.

Goten jugueteó con sus índices algo azorado intentando responder a una pregunta tan difícil. Bra, exasperada, decidió tomar el relevo después de algunos intentos titubeantes de frases inacabadas.

- Lo que quiere decir es que todo este planeta dejó de existir hace exactamente 35 años. Todos habíais muerto a manos de Freezer pero Goten y yo, los últimos descendientes de quienes habían sobrevivido, convocamos las fuerzas mágicas de unas bolas mágicas y pedimos el deseo de restaurar el planeta y sus habitantes, pero eliminando todo recuerdo malo o traumático que pudieran conservar de su muerte. Y luego solicitamos venir a ver como era Vegetasei, pero a tu nieto – fulminó a Goten con la mirada – se le olvidó pedirle al Dragón sagrado que nos devolviera a casa en 24 horas. Así que estamos aquí atrapados.

Bardok tenía cara de poema. ¿Bolas mágicas? ¿Dragón sagrado? ¿Magia? Aquella explicación era imposible de creer. Bra se sentó en una piedra con las manos en la cabeza. Ella misma reconocía que era de difícil credibilidad. Goten miró con carita de cachorrito asintiendo aún las palabras que se había llevado el viento.

- ¿No pensarás delatarnos verdad abuelo?

Aquel denominativo le crispó los nervios. ¿Abuelo? ¡Abuelo! ¿Quién era el abuelo allí? ¡Si apenas tenía 30 años!

Pero, en efecto, cumplió su palabra y no los delató, pero quiso seguir indagando un poco más acerca de aquellos chiquillos, aun sin creerse la historia que habían contado. Así que les aconsejó permanecer en el bosque y se ocupó de ir a visitarlos cada día. Eso sí, Bra prefirió mantener en secreto, por el momento, su identidad y su ascendencia, y así se lo hizo prometer a Goten. Su objetivo número uno era ganarse la confianza de Bardok para que les facilitase una nave con la que volver a casa.

El saiyajin por su parte, se había comenzado a encariñar con los chiquillos e incluso comenzó a entrenar con su supuesto nieto. Mientras luchaban en el aire Bra les miraba sorprendida de la rapidez de sus movimientos. Cuando hicieron un alto, el más viejo la miró de refilón.

- ¿Y tú por qué no luchas? Se supone que eres descendiente de saiyajins ¿no es cierto? – la sonrisa triunfal en el rostro de Bardok delataba el brillo de quien sabe que ha tocado un punto flaco.

Y había acertado en su suposición, Bra fue cogida a traición con aquella pregunta. ¿Qué contestar a eso?

- Su madre no la deja entrenar – se apresuró Goten a responder en su nombre.

- ¡Goten! – Replicó molesta y algo avergonzada – yo… - intentó añadir alguna explicación que la dejase en mejor lugar pero no pudo más que agachar la cabeza.

- ¡Vamos!

- ¿Qué? – alzó la mirada confusa.

- Creo que va siendo hora de demostrar la sangre que llevas dentro… Te enseñaré algunas cosas.

La peliazul quiso replicarle enseguida que no necesitaba a nadie más que a su padre para esa labor, pero después de pensar unos minutos con detenimiento llegó a la conclusión de que un acercamiento como ese le reportaría beneficios para los planes que tenía. Así que accedió. Total, no sería demasiado duro con una niñita linda e indefensa… ¿verdad?

Después de haber mordido la tierra 100 veces no seguía pensando lo mismo. Pero a diferencia de lo que imaginaba que sentiría, después de los lloriqueos iniciales, de las cruzadas de brazos, de las sentadas de burra que no sigue entrenando, de las patadas en el trasero y las goleadas de ki que le chamuscaron y le estropearon el modelito de ropa por completo… después de todo eso, descubrió que algo nuevo surgía dentro de sí misma, y que no había en su corazón ganas de abandonar el entrenamiento, ni deseos de llorar, ni sentimiento de indefensión, sino rabia por luchar, energía por demostrar que ella, la princesa de su raza, por fin iba a ser quien tenía que ser y no se atrevía. Y entonces sonrió, se lanzó a la batalla por vez primera en su existencia y hizo blanco directo conectando un buen puñetazo en la mandíbula de Bardok. ¡Ah! ¡Qué sensación! Ella, ella había logrado eso.

·························

- Señor, tengo una información que puede serle de bastante utilidad… - susurró el saiyajin que escondía su rostro en la oscuridad.

- Habla – le encomió Sullión, consejero Real y jefe de los ejércitos de Vegetasei.

- Creo poder deciros el paradero de los niños híbridos y facilitaros a la vez el nombre del traidor a la Corona que los está ocultando.

- Te escucho…


	8. No está tan mal eso de ser

Saludos, queridas amigas. A petición de muchas de vosotras que parecéis tener un especial interés en que actualice esta historia, me he decidido a complaceros el capricho. Un abrazo cariñoso para vosotras.

**Capítulo 8: No está tan mal eso de ser saiyajin.**

Los entrenamientos con Bardok eran maravillosos. Bra no había sentido jamás una sensación de libertad tan grande. Se sentía ligera, feliz como nunca a pesar de las circunstancias. Incluso alimentarse de aquellos monstruosos pescados le parecía delicioso. La gravedad no le pesaba ya, ni el bochornoso calor del medio día, cuando el sol pegaba como una brasa sobre la tierra. Ni el frío de las noches cuado escarchaba el rocío mañanero y amanecía todo húmedo hasta calar los huesos le causaba problemas siquiera. Era como si una transformación vital la estuviera llevando a amar profundamente cada rincón de aquel planeta. Vegetasei era su hogar, tanto como lo era la Tierra. Solo que allí se sentía más adulta, menos dependiente de los designios de mamá, de la protección de papá. De repente sabía valerse por sí misma, había aprendido a sobrevivir, a luchar, a ser fuerte no solo de corazón o palabras, sino de acciones, con experiencia … Y eso, aquella sensación, aquella forma de vida no tenía parangón, incluso para una niña tan pequeña. Incluso para unos pequeños que en la tierra eran menospreciados en su capacidades por su escasa edad.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la diversión que suponía aquella aventura. Goten parecía ansioso por regresar a la Tierra, deseoso de volver al abrigo de su hogar, con su madre cocinando ricos pastelillos, y su padre bromeando eternamente, sin la presión de sentir todo el rato un temor extraño a fallar a su amiga, a no lograr protegerla. Pero fundamentalmente, deseaba ver a Bra en un lugar seguro. Su pequeño corazón no entendía aún los extraños laberintos del amor, pero comprendía que su amiga era una de las personas que más quería en este mundo. Quizás un día sería su novia…

- ¿Goten? Eooooooooooooooo ¡Vegetasei llamando a Goteen! Toc, toc. Vuelve…

El chibi se sonrojó profundamente y, exhibiendo una mueca tontona , rió disimulano bastante mal su repentino nerviosismo.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - preguntó escamada. Después de todo, era menor que él y resultaba difícil cazar el motivo de su actitud a tan temprana edad.

- No, que va…

- Pues te ríes rarísimo. ¿No habrás comido algo raro por ahí no?

- ¿Qué? Para nada. Es… solo es que… bueno… yo…

Bra arqueó una ceja, su ceño se frunció levemente y, luego, una sonrisa afloró iluminando el rostro de Goten. - Ya sé. Estás contento, tú también lo sientes ¿verdad?

- Si, yo, lo siento - aclaró la garganta imaginando que había llegado el momento de su primer beso en los labios. Un beso inocente, por supuesto, cosa de niños, pero del amor más tierno y puro que pueda existir. Así que miró al suelo haciendo deditos muy sonrojado y esperando tener el valor suficiente como para pedirle formalmente…

- ¡Bardok! ¡He ensayado una nueva técnica! No pienses que hoy te resultará tan sencillo derrotarme como estos días de atrás. De hecho, creo haber mejorado una barbaridad. ¡En guardia!

Allí estaba, su primer amor, sintiendo el ki de su abuelo y exaltada completamente, no por un beso, ni por un sentimiento, sino por un entrenamiento… Bueno, pensándolo bien, aquello sonaba genial. Es lo bueno de ser niños, cualquier cosa novedosa es divertida, aunque sea algo tan bestia como darse golpes hasta caer rendidos. Bien mirado, siendo semi saiyajins, aquellos juegos eran ideales… así que voló a integrarse en el feliz terceto de combatientes.

----------

Muy cerca de allí, se aproximaba un destacamento de la guardia real, adiestrado en misiones de cautela y armados, en esta ocasión, con unos dardos tranquilizantes. Vivos, era la orden, dispuestos para un exhaustivo interrogatorio …

- No lo haces mal Bra, pero te falta experiencia …

Aseveraba el veterano propinando una patada a la niña que salió disparada hasta el suelo y un puñetazo a su nieto, que acabó volando hacia el extremo opuesto. Justo en aquel instante, cuando el viejo zorro sonreía por su excelente despeje, fue cuando una visión repentina enturbió su mente y la paz que respiraba en aquellos instantes. Un dolor intenso aquejó su cerebro mientras se desplomaba como un peso muerto y caía pesadamente en un lecho de hierba. Aquella visión le atemorizó de tal manera que, segundos después de haberla sufrido, seguía sin poder respirar siquiera, sin pestañear. Permanecía en un estado catatónico. Sangre, muerte y desolación de sus congéneres. Los saiyajins atacados por un enemigo jamás antes conocido. Más terrible que Freezer, mucho más. No había piedad, caían como moscas a pesar de ser… todos ellos… la élite de Vegetasei… super guerreros… ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Es que… no había esperanza?

Mientras tanto, Bra bufaba irritada saliendo del crater en que había acabado incrustada y Goten frenaba su imparable trayectoria y volvía a toda velocidad al ataque. Un disparo certero dio de lleno en el pecho a Bardok que apenas siquiera pudo reaccionar para avisarles del riesgo que corrían.

- ¡Bardok!

- ¡Abuelo!

- ¿Qué te pasa? - gritaron los niños al verle caer desmayado repentinamente.

Pero no les dio tiempo siquiera a determinar la causa de aquel desvanecimiento porque, su turno llegó enseguida y el sueño profundo se apoderó de todos ellos durante horas. Lo siguiente que supieron es que estaban encadenados, controlados por alguna clase de tranquilizante que les impedía tonificar sus músculos para la lucha. Frente a ellos se encontraban los consejeros del Rey de Vegetasei. Sullión en una habitación y Zorn en la otra, dispuestos a llevar el interrogatorio personalmente. Bardok tenía la peor parte, no obstante, pues su condena por traición habría de ser ejemplar y, después del interrogatorio, que corría a cuenta del general Armión, su vida pasaría a ser historia de la forma más indeseable posible.

-------

Bueno, sé que es un capítulo breve, pero dejaré el interrogatorio para la siguiente parte. ;)


	9. El interrogatorio I

**Capítulo 9: El interrogatorio.**

Allí donde hay poder, existen personas dispuestos a acapararlo. Algunas de estas personas tienen un corazón noble, pero la mayoría de ellos, son gente sin escrúpulos, dispuestas a cualquier cosa con tal de asegurarse su lugar en el páramo de la gloria y de la historia. Entender la política es tan complicado como comprender las motivaciones del alma humana, las miserias y las grandezas…

El rey Vegeta era un gobernante recio, duro al trato, difícil de contentar, exigente, fuerte, pero leal al pueblo que gobernaba y dispuesto a dar su vida por los suyos. La crudeza que aplicaba en ocasiones era un reflejo de la propia esencia del pueblo que gobernaba. Violentos, guerreros, valerosos…

Carecía, no obstante, de la agudeza necesaria como para desentrañar las intrigas que en todo palacio se desarrollan usualmente. Pero no habría de condenar por esto a su inteligencia, sino a quienes le enseñaron. Pues aquellos omitieron en su educación cualquier clase de reserva hacia el sistema, le inculcaron unos valores doctrinales conservadores y procuraron hacerle respetar las decisiones del consejo de los ancianos. No me extenderé más allá en los entresijos de la organización política del Imperio de los Saiyanes pues me consta que, cualquiera de vosotras que haya leído la historia de la madre de Vegeta, conocerá sobradamente las deleznables manos que se ocultan en las sombras de la Corte Real y su implacable capacidad manipuladora.

Para cuando los niños fueron capturados, la sección secreta del Consejo de ancianos ya había reorganizado y reactivado su red. Si bien a nivel interplanetario esta adolecía de una desorganización comprensible tras varias décadas de inoperancia, los servicios secretos se habían encargado de gestionar nuevas alianzas y compromisos con sus aliados de antaño y el poder que en su día tenían, estaba alzándose, con los avances científicos que el tiempo adelantaba, insuperable.

Cuando todos en el planeta aún no eran conscientes de lo acontecido, ellos ya sabían que "algo" o "alguien" les había devuelto a la vida repentinamente. Por eso el interrogatorio de los niños era crucial. Y por eso se había encargado la misión de interrogarles a los dos brazos operativos de la organización en la cima del poder: Sullión, Consejero Real y el General de los ejércitos de Vegetasei: Armión.

Bardok despertó aturdido. Comprendió enseguida que su situación era delicada. Seguramente le acusarían de traición. Más, si contase la verdad ¿quién podría creerle lo que ni siquiera él mismo era capaz de dar crédito?

En la sala contigua, su nieto Goten miraba con ojitos asustados el implacable semblante de Sullión. ¿Qué podría decir más que la verdad? Más, si lo contaba, faltaría a la promesa que su amiga le hizo jurar por su honor saiyajin.

Bra no estaba en mejores circunstancias pues Zorn parecía hipnotizado con la visión de aquella colita azul, aquella cola saiyajin e híbrida tan insultante para su raza. Sin duda, era el momento de urdir un plan, solo que no sabía qué idear siquiera.

A mucha distancia de camino de esta escena, acudían Vegeta y Goku, dispuestos a enfrentarse con su más aterradora pesadilla: el pasado. Lo que fueron, lo que llegaron a ser y lo que nunca quisieran ser asaltaba su alma atormentándoles todo el camino con caprichosas imaginaciones de lo que habría de suceder a su llegada. Ninguno temía que pudiera sucederles nada físicamente. Uno de ellos bastaba para superar la fuerza de todos sus congéneres. Pero la extraña sensación de que algo malo estaba sucediendo era inevitable. Era un sentimiento extraño, que rozaba lo esotérico. El destino de sus hijos había cambiado y, jamás, ni siquiera entonces, eran conscientes de cuanto, aunque un temor visceral, una opresión en el pecho les indicaba la certeza de que los tiempos iban a cambiar y no serían mejores…

- No puedo decir nada, lo siento… - lloriqueaba Goten justo antes de recibir un difícil golpe en la boca del estómago.

- Por las buenas o por las malas, hablarás, pequeño insolente.

Bardok no corría mejor suerte que su nieto y, escupiendo sangre por la boca, se reía entre dientes de su mala fortuna mientras volvía a repetir con voz alta y clara, solemne…

- Soy un hijo de Vegetasei. Soy leal a los saiyajins y a la familia real. Es posible que hayamos muerto y resucitado, es cuanto puedo decir. Si tenía relación con los niños era para averiguar lo que sucedía…

- No eres tú nadie para averiguar verdades, tercera clase. Desobedeciste las leyes y las órdenes y tendrás que pagar por ello…

Sin embargo, algo de lo que Bardok había dicho inquietaba sobremanera a Armión. "Es posible que hayamos muerto y resucitado…" ¿Cómo es que aquel miserable conocía aquel secreto? Solo por ese motivo permanecía aún con vida. Pero tendría que recibir un castigo ejemplar si no quería levantar sospechas. Hasta que el Consejo secreto no diese la orden, nadie debía hacer pública la verdad. ¿Cómo es que Bardok la conocía? ¿Quiénes eran aquellos niños?

- Exijo hablar con el Rey Vegeta en persona - solicitó la peliazul para ganar tiempo.

- No estás en condiciones de imponer nada. Dime ¿eres saiyajin?

- Si no hablo con el Rey te arrepentirás de ello. Tengo información muy valiosa que solo puedo desvelar a él.

- ¿Qué clase de información?

- Información acerca del paradero de su hijo.

Como cabía esperar, Zorn partió inmediatamente a avisar a su majestad de tamañas noticias, aunque procuró advertir antes de irse - Espero, por tu propio bien, que sea cierto lo que dices…

La niña asintió débilmente mientras percibía con congoja como el ki de su mejor amigo iba descendiendo lentamente y sumergiéndose en las profundidades de la inconsciencia. Goten no estaba hablando, respetaba su promesa solemne. O quizás… ¿dijo la verdad y nadie le estaba creyendo? Fuera como fuese debía librarle de aquel suplicio. Hablaría con su abuelo, trataría de explicarle claramente todo cuanto hiciera falta. Debía ser fuerte y valerosa en aquel instante.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la distrajo de sus pensamientos. La visión del enorme porte de su abuelo la impresionó ahora más que nunca. Una sensación de extraño aprecio se instaló en su corazón más, pronto, tornó por un enorme desasosiego.

- ¿Dónde está mi hijo? - preguntó sosteniéndola de los cabellos brutalmente - ¡Habla!

- Majestad, voy a contaros algo que os parecerá increíble, pero es necesario que me escuche de principio a fin.

- Comienza entonces. Espero que no me hagas perder el tiempo, mocosa.

- Hace más de treinta años atrás, Freezer temía que los saiyajins lograsen derrotarle. Es por esto que decidió eliminarlos a todos. Acudió con su flota dispuesto a ello. Solo decidió salvar a tres de ellos: el príncipe Vegeta, un soldado llamado Nappa y otro, Raditz, que no corrieron el mismo destino que este planeta.

- ¿Qué destino?

- Fue destruido.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Pretendes que crea semejante tontería? - gritó alzando la mano con una bola de energía presta a aniquilar la vida de la pequeña.

- Yo fui quien resucitó el planeta y sus habitantes hace unos días atrás.

- Es absurdo. ¿Insinúas que tienes poderes mágicos?

- No. No los tengo. Pero en mi planeta existen unas bolas de dragón mágicas que pueden invocarse. Al hacerlo, se consigue que el Dragón Sagrado conceda tres deseos. Casi cualquier cosa que se le pida es realizable por él.

El Rey vegeta descendió la mano lentamente mientras sus engranajes mentales comenzaban a hilar un enredo cada vez más inquietante.

- Suponiendo que fuera eso cierto… tú…

- Yo soy la hija de uno de los saiyajins que sobrevivieron.

Aquella declaración hizo que el Rey temblase de repente, casi imperceptiblemente. La certeza de aquella verdad le golpeó el alma con una fuerza sobrehumana.

- ¿Tú? Híbrida…

- No quedó una sola mujer saiyajin. Todas se extinguieron gracias a Freezer. Por eso, los que quedaron, se unieron a mujeres de un planeta denominado Tierra.

- ¿Nappa? - Tentó a sabiendas de que aquel bruto no podría ser su padre, de que su instinto le decía que aquella niña podría ser su propia nieta.

- Nappa murió. Raditz está en paradero desconocido. Yo soy hija del Príncipe Vegeta.

- ¡Imposible! - gruñó el monarca.

- ¡Es inaceptable! - murmuró Zorn aún en shock.

- ¡Es cierto!

- Quiero pruebas…

- Mira mis muñecas, se me concedieron estos sellos por mi valor en la batalla. Yo misma me enfrenté a Freezer.

- ¿Tú? - ambos retrocedieron de repente sorprendidos de aquella declaración. ¡Qué clase de fuerza tenía aquella niña que le había plantado cara al monstruoso Freezer?

- No le vencí. Pero lo hizo mi padre. Él le derrotó.

- Entonces, ¿cómo es que no está mi hijo aquí? ¿cómo es que te envía a ti y actúas como una vulgar espía ocultándose de mi presencia, huyendo del Palacio de aquella forma deshonrosa?

- Eso fue culpa de Goten.

- ¿Goten? Él…

- No, él no es mi hermano, es el hijo de Kakarotto.

- Habías dicho que Freezer solo había dejado a dos saiyajins más con vida además de mi hijo… - la encaró pretendiendo desmoronar su anterior declaración.

- Sí y no. Él no sabía que Kakarotto había sido enviado a la Tierra cuando apenas era un bebé.

- Ya veo… Pero sigue sin estar claro que mi hijo no haya venido personalmente…

- Eso, es… yo le desobedecí - confesó la chibi consternada.

- ¿Le desobedeciste?

- Yo os resucité a escondidas.

- ¿Insinúas que mi hijo no planeaba resucitarnos?

- No yo… yo… es…

Buuueeeeeno, aquí va esta nueva actualización. Espero que os gustase. Gracias por vuestros reviews y los ánimos. Comenzamos con las intrigas… Aviso. Este es el comienzo de toda una saga. ;)

Besos. SuperBrave.


	10. El interrogatorio II

**Capítulo 10: El interrogatorio II.**

- ¿Insinúas que mi hijo no planeaba resucitarnos? – preguntó destilando esa clase de ira que se fragua con una porción de profundo temor oculto.

- No yo… yo… es… - dudó unos instantes, y después surgió el orgullo de niña que adora a su padre - ¡Por supuesto que mi padre si que pretendía resucitar a Vegetasei! Él es muy inteligente y muy fuerte, el más inteligente y fuerte guerrero del Universo, estoy segura de que pretendía hacerlo, solo… que en el momento preciso...

- ¿Acaso existe alguna circunstancia que desconozcamos que pudiera afectarnos? – interrogó Zorn aún sin lograr unir los cabos.

Bra agachó la cabeza y procuró poner cara de niña buena. - No estoy al tanto de muchas cosas, es la verdad. Lo mejor es que lo habléis con él directamente…

¿Dónde se encuentra? – el grito del Rey retumbó en la sala con una potencia especialmente aterradora.

- En el Planeta Tierra…

- ¿Qué coordenadas tiene ese planeta? – siguió Zorn cargando el ambiente de demasiadas preguntas consecutivas en un ínfimo espacio de tiempo.

- Yo… no sé muy bien las coordenadas… - murmuró la peliazul algo agobiada por tan intenso interrogatorio.

- ¿Quieres hacernos creer que has llegado hasta aquí desde tu planeta sin conocer las coordenadas? – se burló Vegeta.

En este punto de la conversación el genio que heredase de Bulma o quizás de su padre hizo aparición y con un exasperante resoplido, la carita roja y los puños apretados gritó:

– Ya os he dicho que fue la magia del Dragón Sagrado la que me ha transportado aquí junto con mi amigo. Yo también quiero volver a casa y ver a mi padre aunque quizás me castigue por desobedecerle, pero no puedo deciros más que cuanto he dicho. Si aún tenéis dudas ¿por qué no hacéis algún análisis genético para comprobar que, en efecto, pertenezco a la familia Real? Y dado que os he resucitado podríais ser algo más considerados y amables conmigo… y soltarme de una vez. No tengo la culpa de no saber las coordenadas espaciales que llevan de un planeta a otro. No he subido nunca a una nave espacial, quizás esa sea la razón ¿no creen? Por el amor de Dios, ¡tengo 6 años! ¿Acaso queréis que lo sepa todo? Y ya estoy cansada, no pienso responder nada más. ¡Ya está!

El Rey Vegeta y Zorn pestañearon masticando la incredulidad unos instantes, después uno de ellos se puso azul y se atragantó mientras que el otro enrojeció hasta el infinito y, con una vena a punto de estallarle en plena frente, gritó al borde del sofocamiento:

¿¡Qué clase de educación te ha enseñado mi hijo!?

Pero algo bueno tenía aquella declaración, por exasperada o terrorífica que fuese, y es que el Rey lo sabía, podía sentirlo, intuirlo, esa niña era de su sangre aunque no viese las pruebas genéticas que, por supuesto, realizarían.

Bra se entristeció de nuevo y, agachando la cabeza como antes, murmuró casi a voz de susurro – Si tienen la amabilidad de soltarme prometo ser buena y más educada, por favor, abuelo, no te enfades conmigo...

¡Abuelo! El Rey Vegeta comenzó a tener un terrible dolor de cabeza repentino. ¡Abuelo! Cuando ayer mismo era el orgulloso padre de un niño algo menor que aquella mocosilla. ¿Qué había sido de su hijo? ¿Cómo pudo vivir tantos años sin sus congéneres? ¿Mató a Freezer? Entonces, ¡en verdad era el Super Saiyajin legendario!

Suéltala y procede a realizar las pruebas pertinentes, Zorn – ordenó el Rey saliendo de la habitación a rumiar toda aquella información que se agolpaba en sus neuronas.

---------------

Horas más tardes fue confirmado, Bra era descendiente del Príncipe Vegeta, y entonces volvieron los interrogantes: ¿Cuál era su poder de pelea? ¿Qué educación había recibido? ¿Qué forma de vida había adoptado su hijo? ¿Qué clase de guerreras serían las humanas elegidas para cruzar la sangre saiyajin con ellas?

Esa noche cenarían juntos. Había mucho que conocer y su nieta debía informarle detalladamente de los pormenores de la vida de su padre. Poco podría imaginarse el Rey, la clase de respuestas que obtendría…

La puerta se abrió a la hora exacta en que había sido citada. Enseguida caminó con paso firme una renovada niña, que ahora vestía las más lujosas galas otorgadas exclusivamente a la nobleza de Vegetasei. La armadura con el signo inconfundible del sello real, la distinguía de cualquier otra saiyajin que habitase el planeta. Zorn había pasado algunas horas enseñándole las cuestiones básicas de protocolo. Y como tal mandaba, Bra hizo una reverencia ante su abuelo con un puño en el corazón.

Sin alzarse aún del todo, hizo su primer comentario: – majestad, quisiera agradecerle que concediera la libertad vigilada a mi amigo Goten y a su abuelo Bardok. Es un honor para mí cenar con usted esta noche.

El Rey intercambió una casi imperceptible sonrisa con su consejero, Zorn, había hecho un gran trabajo en tan escaso tiempo. Desde luego, la sangre de su familia corría por las venas de la que comenzaba a comportarse por fin como una verdadera princesa.

Puedes retirarte Zorn.

El saiyajin hizo una nueva reverencia y se marchó dejándoles solos.

Cuando estemos a solas puedes llamarme abuelo.

Bra se enderezó con una sonrisa ahora libre de tensiones y máscaras de seriedad. A una señal de Vegeta se sentó en una de las sillas a la par que el Rey y aguardó unos instantes a tener su permiso para cenar. Con un nuevo asentimiento tomó una de las enormes costillas braseadas que había en el plato que tenía delante y comenzó a comer encantada. Desde luego, era lo más rico que había probado desde que llegó a Vegetasei.

Dime… Bra – pronunció algo disgustado por el horrible nombre que había elegido su hijo para denominar a su descendencia - ¿Cuál es tu nivel de pelea?

Al instante la peliazul comenzó a atragantarse. La cena iba a ser densita, de eso no había la menor duda…

Este… es que apenas si he entrenado… hace poco que comencé…

¡Cómo es posible! ¿Quieres decir que mi hijo aún no ha comenzado con tu preparación y entrenamiento físico, guerrero y militar?

Pues… no, realmente… como estamos en tiempos de paz…

Es tan lamentable… - murmuró al borde de la exasperación - ¡mañana mismo corregiremos esa deficiencia!

Haciendo de tripas corazón, el Rey se decidió a seguir preguntando aunque algo le decía que no iba a escuchar mucho de lo que sentirse orgulloso.

Tu madre es una guerrera, supongo… – afirmó con el presentimiento de haber preguntado lo que quisiera escuchar, y no lo que escucharía en realidad.

Mi madre es una científico, ¡es la mujer más guapa e inteligente del Universo!

Pero es una científico guerrera ¿verdad? – algo en la armadura comenzaba a asfixiarle.

No.

¿No es guerrera?

No – parpadeó pensando que su abuelo tenía alguna clase de problema de oído.

¿Científico?

Si.

Científico…

Vegeta suspiró. Estaba comenzando a deprimirse. Su hijo había sido corrompido por la vida. Su heredero echado a perder por completo. Aunque no deseaba seguir preguntando, sabía que debía hacerlo. Tenía que averiguar hasta que punto se había descarriado de la senda de los saiyajins.

Y… - dudó unos instantes - ¿Son poderosos los humanos?

¿Poderosos? – indagó no sabiendo demasiado bien a qué se estaba refiriendo.

Como guerreros… - explicó desalmado.

No, son bastante débiles, de hecho, yo tengo que andarme con cuidado para no dañar a mis compañeros de clase.

¿¡Insinúas que tu educación está siendo compartida con vástagos humanos!? – preguntó con el comienzo de un tic nervioso en el ojo.

No, no se llaman vástagos ni cachorros, sino niños… replicó algo confundida por el término utilizado.

A partir de mañana dispondrás de un tutor que supervisará tu formación – tosió.

Bueno… - susurró algo confundida.

Las siguientes preguntas y respuestas conllevaron atragantamientos varios, rojeces severas, rictus casi mortuorios, tics nerviosos, sudor profuso y venas a punto de estallar.

Que Vegeta no era el Rey del planeta Tierra. Que Trunks, el primogénito y heredero de su estirpe trabajaba en una insulsa oficina y casi no tenía tiempo para entrenar. Que su madre era la que trabajaba y mantenía el status de la familia... Bueno, no es que Bra contase los trapos sucios, es que el rey era bastante hábil interrogando y sonsacando la información que quería.

Conclusión después de la nefasta cena: la niña tenía solución, él se encargaría de enderezarla, por fortuna apenas tenía 6 años y la labor sería llevadera. Su hijo merecería una acción más severa. Tendría que cambiar su forma de vida y pensamiento si quería volver a ser considerado como un saiyajin. Aunque… algo inquietaba al Rey profundamente. ¿Qué pasaba si su nieta no daba la talla? ¿Qué si no servía como guerrera y prefería ser una científico como su madre? ¿Qué si se enteraban en Vegetasei de que la nieta del Rey era una híbrido? Aquello iba a ser un quebradero de cabeza tremendo.

Si no daba la talla como guerrera debía ser eliminada por su padre, pero… ¿habría su hijo tenido en cuenta estas premisas? Una semana. Le otorgaría una semana de entrenamiento con el mejor de sus preparadores físicos. Si al paso de ese espacio de tiempo no había obtenido buenas calificaciones sería eliminada. Pero, además, si no superaba una prueba en la que lograse ponerse a la cabeza del resto de hembras saiyajins de su edad, moriría luchando, como requiere la vía del guerrero saiyajin. Vencer o morir. Y como requería la sangre real, ser el mejor, o no ser nada.

----------------

Por su parte, Bardok no podía decir que no tuviera motivos para sentirse orgulloso. Según Goten le había contado, tito Raditz había conseguido transformarse en Super Saiyajin antes que el Príncipe Vegeta, y aquello era tremendo. Puede que su familia pudiera optar al trono de Vegetasei, ¿quién se lo iba a decir? Aunque según parecía su hijo se encontraba en otra dimensión, lo cual era bastante poco halagüeño. Aunque… puede que el pequeño Goten también tuviera aquel poder. Y si era el caso debían mantenerlo en el más absoluto secreto. El Rey Vegeta les mataría si intuyese que eran una amenaza para su supremacía. Las leyes de Vegetasei eran claras. Solo el más fuerte tenía derecho a ostentar la corona y regencia de los saiyajins. No había lugar para los segundones, no había premios de consolación. Si se vencía al Rey en combate público, se tenía derecho a reclamar el lugar.

¿De qué te ríes abuelo? – preguntó Goten algo confuso por las carcajadas repentinas.

Bardok le miró ahora serio y, después de colocar su mano en la cabeza del pequeño pronunció con una enigmática sonrisa: – Descansa, mañana saldremos a entrenar temprano.

---------------------

Por su parte, Vegeta y Goku llevaban un viaje-purgatorio intenso.

¿Qué es ese ruido?

Te he dicho que no interrumpas mis series de abdominales Kakarotto.

Ya… pero suena como si la nave tuviera hambre…

Vegeta se puso azul al percibir un nuevo crujir de hierros. Tragó saliva. Era una mala señal, muy mala, malísima…

Kakarotto, ¿has tocado algo?

No… de verdad…

Estoy seguro de que… ahhhh

No pudo terminar la frase porque la nave comenzó a hacer eses y a precipitarse sin rumbo ni gobierno hacia el infinito Universo.

¡Esto es culpa tuyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

----------

Gracias por los comentarios Javier de Jesús, Lorenia, f3Li Bri3f$, Kisame, Grayse, Gabriela1, Harukaioh y Bulmitavz. No os conocía y es un placer siempre tener un mensajito tan amable y alentador de quienes muchas veces leen y no se deciden a decirme nada. Me alegra que vosotros/as dierais ese paso.

Mari Gari, se agradece lo del tiempo, yo también ando escasa del mismo, jajaja. Pero bueno, aquí andamos a pesar de todo, somos un caso perdido ¿no?

Utena, yo nunca dije que el fic fuese a ser de risa pura. De hecho, me gusta hacer una mezcolanza de risas y lágrimas en mis fics, aunque es verdad que tengo algunos puramente cómicos. Pero este tendrá un poquito de todo… ¿ok?

Montserrat, tranquila, que tengo muchos planes para Bardok, jejeje.

Saiya Élite, ¿quién dijo que destruiría Vegetasei? Con lo que le costó a Bra resucitar a todos…

Buffy, ya ves que Vegeta y Kakarotto no tienen arreglo… ayyss.

Baruchuu, yo siempre aviso en los fics que tienen violencia o situaciones fuertes que son para mayores de edad y que solo debe leerlo público maduro. Es cierto que, ya dentro del relato no entro en detalles escabrosos sino que sugiero situaciones duras, pero, como decía una amiga mía, así es peor porque la imaginación de cada una idea millones de posibilidades terribles, incluso más terribles de las que quizás yo he pretendido describir. Con todo y con eso, Viaje al Pasado ha sido leído por muchas chicas que consideraron que mis advertencias eran demasiado exageradas. Cualquier película de acción en la televisión debería tener más avisos que este fic… y no hablemos de los videojuegos... Lo que pasa es que yo soy bastante alarmista, prefiero prevenir sobradamente antes que quedarme corta. Si sientes que un capítulo puede ser ofensivo, puedes saltártelo, yo siempre aviso en los capítulos más durillos. Pero si eres menor de edad, debo recomendarte que no leas el fic, porque lo he catalogado para mayores de edad. ¿Vale?

Hawkangel, Shadir, Karo, Kili27, incondicionales año tras año ¿eh?

Besos especiales para la gran Diva Bulnatt, que comienza con un nuevo fic (prometo leerlo) y para Kawaii Destruction, la que abre las nueces con los dientes, jajaja. Os quiero.


	11. No todo es como parece

_Nota de la autora: __Debo aclarar antes de proseguir con este capítulo que este fic, aunque no sea necesario leer "Viaje al pasado" para seguir el hilo argumental, es una secuela del antes citado. En "Viaje al pasado", un accidente causa cambios en la historia original tales como la inesperada transformación d Raditz en Super Saiyajin, antes que la de Vegeta. Puede que a algunas personas les parezca grotesco, pero si se toman un tiempo para leer el fic que menciono, descubrirán el porqué de todo cuanto acontece y la lógica del desencadenamiento de tales situaciones. También debéis saber que en este capítulo se hace alusión a Brásica, la madre del príncipe Vegeta, cuya historia podéis leer si accedéis al fic titulado "La madre de Vegeta"._

**Capítulo 11:**** No todo es como parece.**

Menuda cara tienes… - el esperpéntico "ja" que acompañó a aquella declaración se transformó en una consecución de muecas dolorosas envueltas en incontenibles risas.

Mi nieto… y pensar que ya soy abuelo, y que me ha dado un nieto el hijo que creía apenas recién nacido… - siguió el concierto de risas mientras sostenía sus adoloridas costillas.

Goten le miró primero algo extrañado. Después no pudo evitar reírse a la par aunque su ojo izquierdo protestase por el jaleo tanto como su maltratado estómago.

Y dime… ¿Kakarotto es fuerte? – preguntó con algo de malicia envuelta en papel de golosina.

¿Te refieres a mi padre? A él le gusta que le llamen Goku. Detesta que le nombren como Kakarotto.

Bardok frunció el ceño levemente pero procuró aligerar el rostro para evitar un posible mutismo en su nieto. Goten observó el atisbo de seriedad y procuró centrarse en la pregunta.

Si, bueno, es más fuerte que Vegeta aunque no quiere que se entere, ya fue bastante duro para el papa de Bra que el tito Raditz se transformase en Super Saiyajin antes que él. Pero no se lo digas a Bra, ella está convencida de que su papá es el más fuerte de todos.

El tercera clase sonrió con una mezcla de orgullo y revancha. Brássica tenía razón, la madre del Príncipe aseguraba que nada tenía que ver la clasificación en clases con la potencia real de pelea y que la diferencia estribaba en cuestiones educativas, técnicas de lucha, medios de supervivencia, etc. Les iba a hacer pagar a todos lo que le hicieron a aquella gran mujer. Curioso que la nieta de su gran amiga se llamase Bra, ¿quizás una abreviación del nombre? ¿Recordaría el príncipe algo acerca de su madre? Por lo que él sabía la había apenas conocido poco antes de que esta falleciera.

No te preocupes, Goten, procuraremos que todo lo que me estás contando sea un secreto entre nosotros… - mencionó con un extraño brillo en los ojos mientras acariciaba levemente la cabeza de su nieto.

Por cierto, ¿quién decidió ponerte un nombre tan estúpido?

De la frente de Goten surgió una enorme gota de sudor frío. Eso sí que era un golpe bajo…

---------

En algún lugar de palacio, el Rey Vegeta apuntaba instrucciones a su consejero Zorn para lograr convertir a la princesa en una digna heredera de su sangre.

¡No comprendo por qué mi hijo decidió ponerle un nombre tan ridículo!

Mi señor, si me permite, siempre podríamos decir que es una abreviación de Brássica, el nombre de nuestra venerada difunta Reina.

El Rey quedó sin aire unos instantes. Tanto ajetreo en los días anteriores le habían ayudado a no pensar en ella. Si es que podía resucitarse a las personas, debió resucitarse también a la Reina. Maldició mentalmente que su muerte no hubiera tenido lugar a la par que la del resto de saiyanes que pudieron resucitar… entre los que se encontraba él mismo. Como la mirada de Zorn le incomodase, después de una tos de disimulo, el Rey prosiguió con la conversación.

Es ridículo utilizar abreviaciones de esa clase. Es como si alguien se atreviera a denominarme "Vegh" en lugar de Vegeta.

El rostro de Zorn azuleó al instante – Por supuesto, merecería la muerte quien se atreviera a semejante afrenta.

Espero que a partir de mañana te encargues de su educación convenientemente.

Esa encomienda será muy grata para mí. Estoy convencido de que superará las expectativas que hemos puesto en ella. He podido comprobar que goza de gran inteligencia y habilidad para el aprendizaje.

Más vale que así sea…

------------------------

Una nube de polvo se extendió por la superficie del árido planeta y, poco después, la escotilla se abrió dejando entrever las figuras, solo reconocibles por las numerosas toses ahogadas, de dos saiyajins soliviantados.

Dime ¿qué fue lo que tocaste? ¿Acaso te has comido alguna pieza de la nave? Tú eres capaz de eso, pasas el día comiendo, ¡Responde!

Goku sonrió antes de pretender calmar las aguas – Te aseguro que no, ¿cómo iba a comerme alguna pieza de la nave siendo que he almorzado cien patas de cordero hoy?

Vegeta tosió con una agónica necesidad de emitir un millón de insultos simultáneos que, por desventura, se le atragantaron formando una bola impasable de polvo recién removido y desesperación. Había acabado con las reservas de cordero, era el colmo. ¡Ni siquiera le había ofrecido una piernita! Miserable…

Un derechazo conectó con la mandíbula de Goku como única forma posible de desahogar tanta ira contenida. Ya no estaban en el espacio y podrían permitirse el lujo de ajustar cuentas antes de proseguir. Dar una paliza a aquel saiyajin renegado iba a ser todo un placer, solo que Vegeta no contaba con que Goku no era tan débil como él acreditaba, ni tan ingenuo como aparentaba en cuestiones de artes marciales…

Kakarotto había entrenado duro, y había logrado alcanzar niveles de perfección que superaban a los del Príncipe. No había sentido la necesidad de demostrar a nadie sus habilidades, él no era de aquella forma, pero el sabor ferroso de una buena lucha había llegado a su boca recordándole que no había un placer más exquisito que la batalla contra un adversario digno. Había llegado el momento de probar de lo que era capaz. Aunque Goku no podía imaginar cuanto esta demostración podría llegar a afectar al orgulloso saiya.

-------

Mientras tanto, en el Palacio Real, comenzaba el plan de preparación para la Princesa.

7:00 AM

Una criada golpeaba respetuosamente su habitación. Los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron con lentitud fijándose en el azul cobalto del cortinaje de la lujosa estancia. El brillo rojizo de la estrella que iluminaba Vegetasei se filtraba por entre el frondoso ramaje de los árboles que crecían en esa ala del Palacio. Las sábanas tenían el extraño tacto de lo nuevo, y con todo eso, el calor de un lugar que comenzaba a parecerle como su segundo hogar.

Adelante.

Con una discreta sonrisa, apareció una joven de aspecto distinto al que presentaban los saiyajins. El color de su piel, con un tono amarronado oscuro, sus facciones, sobresalientes por una cabellera blanca, la hacían bonita, aunque de rara belleza.

- Su preceptor me ha indicado que le indique las prendas que ha de utilizar para los entrenamientos posteriores. Mi nombre es Lirio. Debe estar lista para desayunar en treinta minutos. Creo que ya conoce el funcionamiento de la ducha, debe asearse antes de bajar. ¿Desea alguna cosa?

Bra negó con la cabeza sintiéndose algo abrumada de repente. Lirio procedió a abrir el armario donde se encontraban las ropas de la infantina y eligió una armadura de batalla así como una equipación completa de entrenamiento hecha de una tela especialmente gruesa, para principiantes, de color celeste.

Cuando se marchó, la chibi terminó de desperezarse y, tras echar un vistazo rápido a la indumentaria, procedió a cumplir con las órdenes del día. Ahora podía comprender por qué su padre era tan disciplinado y mandón. Los saiyajins eran cosa seria.

------------

La batalla parecía inclinarse a favor de Vegeta, que ofrecía un espectáculo de castigo inigualable. Cuando consideró estar satisfecho y vio que su oponente mordía el polvo, derrumbándose pesadamente en la tierra como un peso muerto después de uno de sus golpes, decidió parar. No pretendía matarle después de todo.

Espero que aprendieras la lección, Kakarotto – murmuró dándole la espalda mientras exploraba el terreno como si nada hubiera sucedido.

¡Vaya! ¡Si que pegas fuerte! – exclamó el supuestamente derrotado levantándose con igual frescura y limpiando un hilito de sangre que corría por la comisura de sus labios - ¡Estoy emocionado! ¡Nunca pensé encontrar a un rival como tú!

Vegeta tembló de rabia e incomprensión antes de responder un exasperado - ¿Aún no has tenido bastante? – que dio de bruces contra el puño de Goku, quien consideraba justo tomar el relevo de una buena vez.

"No puede ser", pensó Vegeta mientras jugaban un peligroso ejercicio de calentamiento en el que cada vez le costaba más esquivar los golpes de su adversario. "Sólo pretendía calarme, quería probar mi estilo antes de atacar. Solo estaba jugando conmigo. Ese insecto…"

-------

Mientras tanto, en Vegetasei…

Primera norma – explicó un robusto guerrero de elevada estatura y un poblado mostacho -: Siempre debes permanecer en guardia.

Segunda norma: Nunca subestimes a tu adversario.

Tercera norma: Procura estudiar a tu contrincante, descubrir sus puntos débiles, analizar su estilo de lucha y su psicología, antes de lanzarte al ataque. Mantén siempre la cabeza fría.

Chibi Bra asintió entusiasmada. Bardok no le había enseñado estas cosas, era un hombre más de acción. ¿O quizás es que se había reservado tales enseñanzas solo para su nieto? No era cuestión de ser mal pensados, pero su intuición femenina le indicaba que ese saiyajin tenía muchas aristas desconocidas dentro de su extraña personalidad.

-------------

La lucha de Vegeta y Goku se decantaba hacia el hijo de Bardok. De repente todos los esquemas mentales del príncipe comenzaron a trocarse por una maraña de sinsabores y temores ocultos. Aquello era desesperante, ¡ser derrotado por alguien que presentaría como un subordinado suyo!

"No es posible, es más fuerte que yo, sus golpes me están destrozando, ¡maldita sea! ¿De dónde procede tanto poder?"

Vegeta comenzaba a sumergirse en una oscura profundidad de inentendibles preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Acaso Goku había sido capaz de encontrar el secreto? Tenía que descubrirlo.

¡Detente!

Goku paró sonriente a un centímetro de su cara mientras que el príncipe tomaba aire desesperadamente.

No está mal, has hecho muchos progresos… - estabilizó su jadeante voz antes de proseguir con cara de pocker - Pero olvidas que aún no he alcanzado mi nivel máximo de poder – exclamó transformándose en super saiyajin.

¡Pensé que nunca lo harías! – comentó despreocupado Goku transformándose también ante los atónitos ojos de su contrincante.

Ya no había retorno, aquello sería el fin, la vergüenza absoluta, debía vencerle al costo que fuese. Pero ¿y Bulma? ¿Qué diría si matase a uno de sus mejores amigos? Y lo peor de todo. ¿Qué pasaba si era él quien salía derrotado? ¡Maldita familia de terceras clases! ¡Deberían aprender su lugar!

---------

Majestad, la princesa aprende rápido. Pero hemos detectado una tendencia emocional más extrema que en las niñas de nuestra raza. Tiende a la compasión ante el enemigo según s apreció en las pruebas realizadas contra los Saibamen. Parece que se negó a eliminarlos.

El Rey Vegeta cerró los ojos y se transportó a muchos años atrás, a un tiempo en el que aún no sabía lo que el amor podría devastar el corazón cuando la compañera fallecía. También la Reina se negó aquella vez a matar a los contrincantes… De pronto sintió que un lazo invisible la unía a su nieta y hacía mitigar el dolor de su alma. No comprendía sus motivaciones, pero quizás entendiéndola a ella lograría un día entender a su adorada compañera. Quizás así podría perdonárselo a sí mismo. Nunca debió dejar que se marchase.

-----------

_Darkcarolineriddle, si me lo ruegas con tan sagrados nombres, tendré que complacerte, jeje. Un besito._

_Tamara, actualizo cuando puedo y la inspiración me visita. Aunque en este fic he tenido una visita de la inspiración que me va a dar cuerda para bastantes capítulos… creo yo…_

_Enzi, y yo adoro tus reviews. ;)_

_Bra-viki, puedes enviarme imágenes a mi correo pero vamos, que últimamente el proyecto de poner imágenes a los fics está algo dejadito. Como no sea que alguien se ofrezca voluntario/a para esta ardua labor…_

_Mari-Gari, ya sabes, una de humor, otra de pimienta…_

_Seishime, Gabriela1, Ponky, si la inspiración da de sí actualizaré otros fics, tranquilein… Besitos._

_Grayse, Alicia, Montserrat, shanmiyami , Hawkangel, Utena, Saiya elite, Henar, Kili27, espero que os gustase este nuevo capi, lo escribí más larguito ¿eh?_

_Shadir, ¿Qué es eso de Dragon Fall??? _


End file.
